Lemon or Lime
by Sayshello3
Summary: Roxas is a lone photographer in a new place. Every day he's hungry for the same place: Lemon or Lime. While looking into her bag, he found out exactly who she was and started to grow a hunger to see her every morning. C'mon down and have a bite to eat!
1. J’aurais tujours faim de toi

Chapter One

'_I love the atmosphere on an island morning.'_

That is what our young friend- fresh from college- was thinking at this exact moment. Waking up to the crisp, morning air, he sat up in his bed, scratching his blonde hair; it stuck up to all ends. Yawning, he draped his feet over the bed, feeling the cold wooden floorboards. He yawned and stretched some more, scratching his stomach softly. Blinking open his blue eyes, he looked at the small digital clock that stood in his apartment room:

**6:25 pm**

The blonde male smiled, looking outside. Some birds perched themselves on the near by palm trees that rested by the apartment-complex patio. Getting up quite lazily, he walked out the glass French doors and looked around. The beach spray was sent to his nostrils as well as the smells of home made breakfast. Lifting his head to the breeze, the male allowed the wind to grace his body, blowing in his open polio shirt; he shivered slightly, enjoying the breeze's crisp morning wake up call. The sun's rays soon warmed his light skin.

A small grumble emitted from our friend, causing him to look down upon his stomach.

_I obviously need some breakfast…_

Walking back to his room, he made a right to the bathroom- but not before he stopped and looked down at his cell phone; he was quite new to this town and would have no clue as to where he was going if he just high-tailed it out of the apartment.

Picking it up, he dialed a few numbers and waited till his friend would answer…_hopefully_.

…

"I'm coming!" a woman called, placing down some laundry that she was folding. Shuffling through all the clothes, she made her way to the phone and answered in a kind tone while looking at the caller I.D.

"Good morning Roxas- what's up?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Kairi," Roxas started, propping his feet up in the desk that was by his chair, "I was just wondering, where's a good place to get some really good breakfast?" He waited, hearing a laugh on the other line.

"Hmm…You know, some how I **knew** you would be asking me that…" she chuckled, looking out the window of her house; she quickly waved to the neighbors, seeing as they were on their morning walk.

"Where you want to go is Lemon or Lime- they serve an awesome breakfast; margaritas for free today. Only because it's Tuesday."

Roxas smiled at the thought of a lemon-lime based margarita- and the salt that adds that tangy flavor to it. He silently licked his lips.

"What kind of food do they serve there?" he asked, hoping they would have something in his interest. Kairi was about to answer when she started to yell.

"**TAYLOR!** Put that down!" Kairi yelled, making Roxas pull the phone from his ear. Placing the phone down, Kairi walked over to her five year old and snatched the shirt that he was chewing on.

"Taylor- that was a clean shirt; why were you chewing on it?" Kairi asked, palming her fore head. Where on earth did her child learn such behaviors? He only shrugged as if he didn't have a clue as to what she was talking about.

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head and went back to the phone; Roxas was slightly snickering.

"What's so funny Roxas?" she asked, lifting a brow up.

"Having trouble with the kid?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice; Kairi just sighed.

"Well if Daddy was home today…" Kairi didn't finish the rest of her grumbles and went back to what they were previously talking about. "What I usually get is tea with scones- or you could do some waffles; you like waffles right?" Roxas had said yes and asked her to continue.

"Well Sora likes the Meat lover's omelet- personally- I find that gross. They have fruit pizza- and it's a wide variety. All from different parts of the world."

Nodding his head, Roxas got an idea of what he wanted.

"Thanks Kairi," he started, hearing a 'you're welcome' response. "I think I'll go try it out; it's open right?"

"Of course it is!" she answered, "It's open 'till 8 pm. Have fun Roxas."

"Yeah- bye."

…

Placing his phone in the charger again, he went to the white drawer and pulled on the brass knobs that held his contents of clothing. He pulled out a long sleeved shirt that had two navy blue lines running down the arms. Roxas had also pulled out some dark blue jeans that reached past his ankles; he brought out his blue plaid boxers and went to his closet to pull out a pair of white Addidas.

Putting all of the garments on the bed, he scanned them over for his approval. Making a slight face, he took back all the clothes to trade with a grey collared short-sleeved shirt, a white under shirt, dark grey jeans, a belt, and a pair of white VANS. Of course he also placed on his silver locket in which his mother had given to him; he simply wore it under his shirt to hide it-yes, he was a man wearing jewelry. ("Oh-so colored coordinated," Roxas chuckled to himself).

Whistling, he made it for the showers, not before spotting a couple on a morning walk. As Roxas removed his shirt, he intently watched as the man leaned in slightly and gave his love a kiss; she smiled back as she blushed a hue of red.

Roxas only sighed as he stripped off the rest of his clothes and hopped into the shower.

'_I wish someone was with me, here, in this new place that is my home…_'

…

"**Wake up already!**"

"…Ugh…not now…Selph-!"

Falling to the floor in a heap of sheets, a blonde woman fell out of her bed, trying to block out her friend's yelling. Oh why did she have to be so damn loud in the mornings? Emerging from the covers, she simply sat on the wood floor for a moment, pondering if she should go to work today; it's not like she had anything better to do today.

"New pastels…" she murmured to herself. She had seen these GORGEOUS pastels on sale this week. If she worked enough- which she had- she would have enough to afford the pastel set that would most please her.

Yawning, she sat up from the floor and un-wrapped herself from the bed sheets, looking at the closed window. After getting up, she reached up and pulled the blinds up, revealing the beach and boardwalk that was a three-block walk from her house window. Selphie was smart for buying a house by the ocean- and did I mention you could see the ocean from here? People were out early walking dogs, pushing strollers, the works. She sighed as she rested her elbows on the windowsill, watching two doves in a nest, nuzzling each other. Smiling, the blond imitated the calls the doves were making, making their heads turn to her.

She smiled again as they flew over to her, and sat on the roof by her windowsill. They were close enough for her to pet; to her surprise they let her gently touch the smooth tops of their small heads.

"You are such beautiful bir-"

"**Namine get **_**DOWN**_** here!**"

That instantly sent the doves flying in fear as Namine glared into the distance.

Turning around, Namine yelled at her open door "Just GO without me Selphie! I woke up late and I need time to freshen up!"

'_Sheesh_…'

"**Oh!**" Selphie yelled back. "Why didn't you just say so?" Namine heard clicks of her friend's heels as she was leaving the house. "Make sure to lock up- and eat something before you leave!"

"Ok! I got it!"

The front door closed as Namine sighed, looking back at were the doves once were; she simply closed her eyes.

'_Oh if I could have a love of my own…_' She slightly blushed at the thought of having a male for more then just a friend in her life; some one to love, hug, kiss and to share emotions with. If animals could make loving simple, couldn't she and the rest of the human populous?

"Well, what shall I wear today?" Namine asked herself sarcastically. Walking over towards her drawer, our female friend pulled out her work uniform that consisted of black heels, white tights, a blue skirt that went mid-thigh high, and a blue vest and white shirt; she rolled up the sleeves and buttoned up the black buttons so it wouldn't show off too much cleavage.

Her jewelry was a gold pendent with a diamond in the inside; she gave a grin at the sight of that necklace, quickly reminiscing about her grandmother who had gave it to her long past.

Looking over at the clock, it read:

**6:32 a.m.**

Namine mentally slapped herself as she groaned, picked up a white towel from her desk and proceeded to the bathroom for a fresh shower before she left.

As she leaped out of the steaming shower, Namine glanced back at the clock in her bathroom:

**6:58 a.m.**

'_Oh…My GOD,'_ was the only thought that was racing in her head. '_If…If I'm late for work again- that means no paycheck_!" Running a brush through her clean, rose smelling hair, Namine quickly lathered her body in lotion and wiped on deodorant, brushing her teeth at the same time. Placing on her undergarments, she poured herself a minty cup of mouthwash and started to slosh it around her mouth before the phone rang.

'_Oh dang it!_' she shouted in her head- since her mouth was full. Tilting her head back slightly, she picked up the phone and answered to the best of her capability.

"Namine…Please spit the mouthwash out," Selphie replied, shaking her head. After hearing her friend spit out the mouth rinse, she added, "Where the hell are you? Cid wanted you down here ASAP- we have a dining hall meeting this morning and **ALL** staff is on duty!"

"Well! Perfect time to tell me Selphie!" Namine exclaimed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. There was no way that she was going to get that paycheck…

'_That means no pastels…_' she wept to herself.

"Namine- did you hear what I just said or are you thinking about them pastels again?" Namine only sheepishly laughed as Selphie sighed. "Please Namine, get down here SOON?"

"Alright alrigh-!"

It seems that putting on tights with one hand while holding the phone in the other was not so smart of an idea for our friend, seeing as she fell flat on her face. Selphie only sighed as she said bye and hung up while Namine did the same. Recomposing herself, she slipped the remainder of the tights with ease, placed on the skirt and the vest top before placing on the jewelry. Slightly spinning in the mirror, she got one last look at herself. Nodding for approval, she applied on some lip balm before grabbing a small smoky blue messenger bag and swinging it over her right shoulder. And last but not least, Namine spritzed on a light rose body spray before walking out of her room, down to the kitchen to grab a cereal bar and out the back door and locked it.

…

_Trains are the cross-country transport of antiquity and therefore are often perceived as romantic._

_The train station is the place of life choices in the dream._

…

"Maybe if I take a train…" Namine pondered aloud to herself as she started to jog, avoiding the people who were walking, "I could get to work faster!" Smiling at the thought, she came to a halt and began to rifle around in her bag for some quick cash.

"Perfect!" She pulled out two one-dollar bills and held them tight in her fist while turning right and went to get in line for the tickets.

'_God this_BETTER_hurry up!_' she whined aloud in her head, bouncing on her feet; it was getting later and her boss would be **ROYALLY PISSED**.

'_Like always…_'

…

As Roxas made his way onto the train, he made sure that he held very tight to his olive green messenger bag; it held…pretty much his very being in there. Looking at his cell phone, the clock read:

**7:15**

'_Obviously the WRONG time to get on the train or something…'_He thought to himself as more people crowed onto the train car.

'_This MUST be the work rush._'

He was practically forced to stand and hold onto one of the rails; how that sucked cause everyone was all bunched up and what not. Thank God he wasn't claustrophobic. He watched as the last remainder of people got on the train while the other few had to wait for the next one. His head shot up immediately as he heard someone cry out-

"Wait! S-stop the train; I have to get on!"

His head turned several ways till he found the source. It seemed a young woman was pushing past the people and was trying to get on yet the guard was pushing her back. Her blonde hair was lightly swaying in the morning sea air while she tightly held onto her blue sling bag.

"Please sir! You have to let me on this train-"

"I'm sorry ma'am- it's full."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT'S FULL?' IT'S A TUESDAY FOR GOD'S SAKE!" As hard as she tried, she could not push herself between the guards to get in. Strangely, Roxas knew he had to do something to help- to just…

With out thinking, as the doors and the train started to move and close, Roxas stuck his arm out, snatched her wrist and yanked her as hard as he could onto the train before the door snapped shut on either of them, making the woman squeal slightly from fright. She seemed to lose balance as she fell onto him while his hands immediately went to brace her from falling.

Namine looked up, wondering as to whom in the high heaven would do such a thing. And clearly, God had sent her a blonde angel with soft tufts of hair that stuck up weird; his eyes were like hers, blue, and seemed more attentive and endless. His skin looked soft and his hands held her firmly to him so she wouldn't fall over again. Her face slightly flushed, making her glance down; but she glanced back up and…

_Time must have seemed to stop…_

Roxas could only see her, hear her breathing and her heartbeat- feel her, smell her scent of rose. Her hair looked smooth and soft and how he had a sudden urge to stroke it. Her eyes were a somewhat tired, soft blue that showed life.

"Uh…T-thank you..." Namine stammered, giving him a smile. As her eyes looked around, she could see all the people- crowed onto the train- staring at them.

'_Oh lord...I bet I look like a real _IDIOT_…_' Namine thought as she sighed and released her hold on the young man as he did so to her. Their eyes and bodies separated, looking out the windows and viewing the scenery. Roxas, on the other hand, turned his head to view the woman again, wondering to himself as to why. All he did was help her on the train…but…something seemed odd about her ('a precognition?' he wondered to himself).

Looking at her fully, her light blonde hair had that same effect on him, making him want to stroke her hair and let the strands dangle in his hands; he could remember the soft smell of rose on her light ivory skin and her soft pink lips. And her eyes…so vivid…His eyes started to trail down and up slightly, noticing the interesting choice of clothing she chose for today, which fit her petite body nicely.

Namine only sighed as she still held onto her bag. She would never get that art set and **NOW **she was going to be late to work for **SURE**. But…she wouldn't be as late because he pulled her in…into his nice, athletic chest. His scent lightly lingered on her clothes since they were so close and Namine could breathe it in every time she took a breath- what a romantic she was! A slight blush smeared her face, enhancing her features while thinking of how they shared a silent moment. Turning around to look around out of pure curiosity, Namine caught him glancing right at her while his eyes went up; her blush only grew as she quickly made eye contact with him and instantly turned her gaze away.

'_Was…was he checking me out or something?_' Namine thought, slightly hoping he was. Her heart started to flutter.

Roxas could see what he was doing and cleared his throat to explain himself.

"I…um…it's not…your uniform…" that's all poor Roxas could muster since Namine was making a confused face that was simply too cute.

Namine looked down at her own uniform and laughed, a slight pink shade forming over Roxas's face.

"This is my uniform; I work at a restaurant," she replied, looking at him with a smile. "And thank you for-"

A loud noise emitted from the train as it came to its destination and to a sudden halt, sending a few people forward, including Namine and Roxas. Both of them dropped their bags from the impact as Roxas caught Namine again, making her topple over Roxas as he caught her.

As Namine's eyes came open, she only met blue as she squealed from freight and jumped off of him.

"I…am _SO_ sorry about that!" she said, bowing while most of the people were filtering out.

Roxas sat up and dusted off his pants, waving it off and saying "It's cool- I was the one who caught you…so…yeah…" He shyly smiled, as did Namine while both of them picked up a bag.

Namine gave a short wave before she left, letting her hair glow in the morning sun and trail behind her as she ran; Roxas stood statue still…

'_She…she's gorgeous…_' Roxas dreamily thought; he was snapped out of his revere as the doors almost closed on him while he tried to get out.

…

"Man this ocean's great!" Roxas sighed to himself as he yawned and stretched while he walked the boardwalk; the people were friendly, the air was calm- even the ANIMALS were nice. This was a nice place, a nice town…he could get used to nice.

'_And she was a nice girl…_' Roxas thought to himself. His eyes instantly grew wide; he shook his head to get rid of the angel he had encountered earlier. Why o _WHY_ was she invading his personal thoughts?

'_**Just admit it!**_' a voice yelled in his head, '_**You think she's amazingly beautiful and you want to see her again!**_'

He simply grumbled as he glared out at the blue sky. To take his mind off of…well other things, he looked into his bag to get out…

"_A sketch book?_" Roxas pondered, shifting around in there; since when did he have one of those? And since when did he ever draw? Wait….

"Wait a minute…" Roxas said to himself; his hands started to move things around; things that weren't his. Like lip gloss and pens, pencils and note books. Where was his film and cameras? Where were all his lenses and straps? This only came to one conclusion:

He had taken the **WRONG** bag. This bag was exactly like his- but only blue…

…

"_Wait! S-stop the train; I have to get on!"_

_His head turned several ways till he found the source. It seemed a young woman was pushing past the people and was trying to get on- but the guard was pushing her back. Her blonde hair was lightly swaying in the morning sea air while she tightly held onto her _**blue bag**_-_

_A loud noise emitted from the train as it came to its destination, and to a sudden halt, sending a few people forward, including Namine and Roxas. Both of them _**dropped their bags**_ from the impact as Roxas caught Namine again, making her topple over Roxas as he caught her._

_As Namine's eyes came open, she only met blue as she squealed from freight and jumped off of him._

"_I…am _**SO **_sorry about that!" she said, bowing while most of the people were filtering out._

_Roxas sat up and dusted off his pants, waving it off and saying "It's cool- I was the one who caught you…so…yeah…" He shyly smiled, as did Namine while both of them _**picked up a bag.**

…

_**OH. MY. GOD.**_

_**I TOOK HER BAG. I TOOK HER FUCKING BAG!**_

Roxas only sighed at the dumbest mistake in the HISTORY of dumb mistakes. Of **ALL** THE FUCKING DAYS IN THE WORLD he had to loose it today and his **CAMERA** was in there. His 625-munny camera was in **THAT BAG** that **SHE WAS WEARING!** And only God knows where she was now…

The distressed male groaned, shoving his hands into his pockets. Why did this _HAVE_ to happen? Looking at the blue bag, a yellow nametag caught his eye. Taking it out of the see-through pocket, his fingers traced what could only be her name:

Namine Sasaki

'_Namine…Sasaki…_' Roxas pondered. What a very nice name. His eyes found out as to what her uniform went to and where he had to go to find her- and his bag:

_Lemon or Lime:__**Waiter.**_


	2. One World, One Place

Chapter Two

_Namine Sasaki…_

Roxas repeated the name in his head, letting it click in with the woman whom he had met earlier on the train. Looking back down at the nametag again, he smiled lightly of her name that was typed in black. He could still faintly smell the clean scent of light rose and her light blonde hair; it shone in the sun with a soft glimmer. Sighing, he looked up at the sky from the bench he was sitting on and watched as a few clouds went on by softly.

A sudden ring came from his pocket as he removed is cell phone and flipped it open to listen to what his friend had to say.

"Hey Roxas?" Kairi asked, watching the road as she drove, "Where are ya right now?" Roxas could tell she was smiling like her usual self.

"Oh…just walking around that's all. Why?"

"Well…I was thinking you and I could… ya know, get a bite to eat at that restaurant that we were talking about before and maybe I could show you around town today; Sora has a marketing meeting all day and won't be home till like ten so…what do ya say?" Roxas liked the idea of someone showing him around, because he would most likely get lost or something. And he had to find Namine to get his bag back so why not?

"Alright," he started, stopping by a near by light pole. He watched as an old woman was feeding pigeons and she looked up and gave a courteous smile to him. Roxas returned one to her as he replied, "I think I'll take you up on that offer. Where's the address?"

"1325 Island Drop Rd. See ya there!"

Closing his phone, he placed it back into his pocket and proceeded on to what he was doing, whistling to a new tune that came to him.

'_I can't believe I've already got a new inspiration so quickly…_' he thought as he said hello to a shop keeper that was sweeping in front of her store. As he passed by many people, a lot of smiles and hellos were greeted his way with business suites. '_This_ _must be the morning work crowd._' Something else came to him.

"I have got to get this down on paper," Roxas said to himself. Setting down the smoky blue bag by the brick wall, he himself sat down on it and pulled it onto his lap. As he was about to look in, a small tug came from somewhere; there was a voice in his head.

_You just can't look through a woman's purse like that!_

_**It's a bag? He needs paper so let's just look for some!**_

_Roxas. Do you not hear yourself talking right now? We are going to go to Lemon or Lime, return Namine her bag, and forget about her and go around with Kairi! Forget about your stupid words-_

_**Hell no! This is a new inspiration! Get out the paper or else you'll loose it again!**_

"I have **really** got to find some more friends besides my two inner demons…" Roxas muttered to himself as he undid the two buttons- exactly identical with their tan color as was his bag- and opened the flap, revealing three sketchbooks, a water color set, three drawing pencils, erasers of all colors, two ink pens and her cell phone. '_Shit- now I really need to find Namine,_' Roxas said to himself as he took out one of the sketchbooks. Surely she wouldn't mind if he took a small piece of paper no?

As his fingers proceeded to open the sketchbook with timid fingers, holding it as if this were a newborn child in his arms, they scanned over the top, looking to find her name on the label. Another hard sigh hit him before he found courage again to rip some paper off the first page. That idea changed immediately. As his fingers opened the cover, his mouth went slightly ajar; his hands went almost limp. Before letting it drop, Roxas reclaimed his senses and grabbed the sketchbook.

On the inside, there was a detailed drawing of what had to be the shore of Destiny Islands. The waves looked clear as glass with cushion-soft sand; the sun was a nice color of yellow and well blended with the blue sky that surrounded it. A small island outlet was drawn with each blade of grass hand-drawn with such detail and delicacy. The waves that crashed on the shore or on rocks had a white foam spray; ripples were clear in the water as it was reflecting the sun. The palm tree on the island had its tree like details as well. A lone crab was crawling along the beach. What caught his interest was that three figures were on the picture.

One was of a male; nicely built for someone his age with silver hair, blue balloon pants, and a yellow muscle shirt that had black X's on it. The other male held spiky brown locks with sun kissed skin. His shoes were yellow and large and red parachute pants with a white and blue sweater; he was holding a stick with a rag blowing in the wind. The third human was of a female with bob short auburn hair. Her shirt was simply white with a lilac skirt that had a triangular shape cut on one of her thighs; the shoes were white slip on sneakers.

'_Wait…_' Roxas thought to himself, observing closely. '_Is…is that Kairi and Sora when they were younger?_' Deciding that that the girl in the picture was without a doubt- Kairi herself- and Sora when they were younger. Roxas's eyes glanced over at the male with silver hair. This was a question.

'_Namine Sasaki is an artist I suppose…_' Roxas concluded with a smile. '_I applaud you for your style of art. You do real life? Fascinating._'

Flipping the pages further, he came across many pages, filled with different scenes of life. Some were of Kairi, Sora, the silver haired man, a woman he had no clue as to who she was, and another picture caught him off guard:

'_Axel?_'

"She might know him…know where he is…" whispered an inaudible voice that was not his own. Looking up, he forgot about his words of thought, closed the sketchbook and placed it back while heading off to the restaurant with more speed.

…

"So does everyone know their positions now?" the head boss called, looking over all of his employees. They either had on bored, tired faces or they just really didn't care. A few of the waitresses were working with their makeup, looking in compact powders or applying on lipstick or other cosmetics of some sort. One guy was reading a comic book. That was…until the manager came up to him, ripping his comic out of his hands.

"**Wakka**!" he roared, totally scaring the young fire haired cook, "How many times do I gotta tell ya not to read your damn manga books in here? Especially when we are in a meeting!"

"I-I just rea-readin' it ya? Not doin' nothin'-"

"Exactly- you _ain't_ doin' **NOTHIN'**. Now," with a crooked grin, he handed Wakka a greasy apron, a matching chef's hat with a spatula. "Get to work." Wakka only walked off with slumped shoulders, a frown on his face and a sigh of aggravation. He was about to mutter a curse when the manger cried "And **NO **back talk Wakka! We have some executives coming here for a meeting this morning in about five minutes. I want the best shit you can cook up!" Wakka nodded, mumbling unheard words as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey…Cid…" A shaggy blonde asked, nudging him with his elbow. Cid looked down at the kid, raising a brow. "You wanna let me be the host for today?" a grin was plastered to the kid's face while Cid smiled, raising a brow.

"Nah…I gotta a better job for ya today Tidus," he started, pointing his thumb towards the restrooms. "Lexiaus called in sick today; you get to be the janitor. Now I got a clogged toilet in stall two and well…its gotta get unclogged." Tidus just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Why do I **ALWAYS** have to clean when Lexiaus isn't here?" he whined.

"Cause there will be a deduction from your paycheck if you **DON'T**," Cid replied, gabbing onto a clipboard. His thoughts went elsewhere, ignoring Tidus's grumbling "Speaking of deducting paychecks…" Glancing back up, he scanned each woman's face that was the crew, looking for a blonde. Grunting, Cid flipped back a couple of pages to check his notes from before; the options were to either fire Namine from her post or deduct her paycheck.

'_She's cute- and brings in all the customers_,' Cid reasonably thought.

"Well, she's late again," one girl sighed as she looked around while filing her nails. To be honest- she didn't want to be here more than anything in her whole life. Watching all her friends doing different things (since they had not been assigned yet) she opened her compact as she began to check her short brunette hair. Her face went into a glare as she said "What the hell are you looking in my mirror for Cid? There's some in the men's bathroom-"

"Yuna. I don't pay you to **sit** here and glamour yourself up!" Cid yelled for seemed to be the nth time that morning.

'_Where on earth did I get such __**lazy **__workers_?' he cursed to himself.

"Take this note pad; go to MR 4 and **TAKE ORDERS**!" Yuna's eyes rolled in circles before she snatched the paper; she pulled a pencil from her shirt pocket and was about to start off when Cid stopped her again with his hand.

"What now Cid?" she groaned, slumping her posture. He held his hand out to her mouth.

"Gum Yuna. You know the rules…"

"You never had that rule a year ago," she argued, looking out the window. Her eyes went slightly bigger as she saw a favorite blonde of hers waving at her and gesturing to Selphie and the other waitresses. "Uh…but…" she started, watching as Namine went around back. "Did you shave today? Cause…because it looks really good!" She did a loud laugh, getting a little bit of attention as Cid stared at her.

"Honey," he started, looking right at her with concern. "Are you doing drugs?" Just before she was about to make some ludicrous remark, Namine stormed in, looking a tad bit flushed. She bent over the counter to catch her breath.

"I…. I'm h-here C-cid," she huffed, standing up with her hands up on her hips, a smile on her lips. "And on time! So…where do I start today?"

Cid merely pushed Yuna to the side of him as he walked up- and past Namine- to the clock in station. Squinting lightly, Cid looked at the time that was punched in for Namine:

_7:35 a.m_.

_**(When really- Namine was here at 7:52 a.m.)**_

"Then where the hell were ya when I was callin' for ya girl?" he asked, looking around back at her. Namine made a face, thinking up an excuse.

"You told her to grab more milk on her way to work today- don't you remember Cid?" Selphie stepped in, gesturing to the brand new milk carton that lay on the counter. Cid simply stared, looking right at the milk as he scratched his head.

"Oh yeah…forgot about that," he finally decided as he flipped through his notes. "Well Namine," he started, nodding his head over to the kitchen, "Wash ten loads of dishes and then go out to ER1 okay?" She simply nodded as she tired to keep her face placid. Walking back over there, she was met with the aroma of different breakfast foods, different cleaning soaps, music from the radio and her apron on the apron rack. Removing hers, she slipped it on and tied it up at the neck; she walked over to her station and turned on the water, plugging up the drain.

"I saw what you just did eh?" Wakka laughed, glancing back over her shoulder. "You can't keep buying him stuff every time you late yah? He gonna find out sooner or later."

"Oh Wakka please," Namine replied as she tied her favorite hair tie in her hair. As she kept her eyes on the rising water in the sink, she added some soap, enough to wash all the dishes. "It's doesn't matter how much stuff we have to buy for him- just as long as he doesn't count me late again."

"Eh I dunno girl- he gonna find out soon." A comfortable silence was on- along with some of the other staff working back there or the clanks of dishes. Customers could be heard from outside the door and Wakka's food handout counter. The water automatically turned off, indicating to Namine that it was time to start washing dishes. She placed on some yellow rubber gloves as she squeezed some more soap on her sponge and began to work until Wakka asked he something.

"Hey- you got those lists for Lulu right?" he started, scratching his chin, "She be ridin' on me for the longest ya know?"

"Yeah um…they should be in my bag; let me go get them," Namine replied, taking off her gloves and going out the door, behind the scenes where customers couldn't see, and back to the break room where Yuna, Paine, Tidus, and a few others were just lounging around. Tidus looked up and said hi- as did Yuna- while Paine merely waved.

"Morning guys," Namine greeted as she headed over to her cubby. She raised her eyes in suspicion as Selphie was over there. Coming to her, she tapped her best friend on the shoulder and gave her a smile. "Thanks so much for that guys-"

"And me!" Yuna called over. Namine playfully rolled her eyes she said "And you too Yuna." She turned back to Selphie.

"What are you doing in my cubby?"

"I'm looking for my cell phone," Selphie replied, looking in hers and Namine's cubbies. She pulled out a bag- a tan colored one- and gave it an odd look.

"_Bleh_! Where in the world did you get this piece of garbage girl? It looks like something from the Bargain Barn." Opening it, she pushed her hands around to see if she could find her cell- only to find portfolio folders, a photographer's camera, a Kodak camera, pencils, printing paper, and some others things like camera straps. There was a spiral notebook and a wallet.

"God Namine- don't we have to be the artsy one; you picked such an ugly color- or did this bag get dirty or something?"

"Selphie, what are you talking about?" Namine replied, walking over to her and taking her bag back. Her eyes nearly popped right out of her eye sockets. Rummaging through the whole thing, she looked through it all. The contents were foreign and nothing belonged to her.

_OH MY GOD_.

"T-This isn't my bag!" Namine screamed, dropping it immediately. Tidus and all the others got up as they came over to her.

"Nam- are you sure that's not yours?" Yuna asked, picking it up; she gave it the same look as Selphie did. "This does look like something only you or any boy would ever buy." As soon as she said boy, Namine froze. She knew exactly _**whom**_ this belonged to. A small blush came to her cheeks as she snatched the bag out and ran out of the break room. Wakka stuck his head out in time to see a frantic Namine rushing out of the store until he called out to her.

" Hey! Where you goin'? Someone's gotta wash these dishes ya?"

"Wakka- I-I can't," she breathed, coming over to him so she didn't have to yell. "I have to go get my bag; this one isn't mine." Wakka raised a brow, looking at the green thing in her hands.

"Eh- it look like something you would have no?" he asked while –like everyone else- stared at it kinda funny. "Looks like something a boy would carry."

"That's exactly what I said," Yuna appeared, walking up to the group. Placing a comforting hand on Namine's shoulder, she looked into her eyes and asked, "Do you know whose bag this is?" Namine nodded, drooping his shoulders in realization.

"He's probably not at the train station anymore…" she murmured, taking the bag back with her into the kitchen. Tidus was standing behind Yuna; she turned around and looked at him.

"Poor baby," she sighed, watching her friend slink back into the kitchen.

"That bag is her pride and joy. And now that she's lost it…"

"I know," Tidus replied, watching his friend as well, "that must suck to loose something so dear-"

"Well it's gonna suck if you **don't** go clean that bathroom boy!" Cid yelled in his ear.

…

"I'm really glad that you and I can spend some time together Roxas- it's been ages!" Kairi cried as she backed out of their hug. Holding onto his shoulders, she looked him over and smiled. "You got handsome and tall; how was college?" Roxas only rolled his eyes at the mere mention of "college."

More like hellhole.

"Sucked balls Kairi," he replied. Both shared a small laugh as they looked down at the kid who just threw his ice cream cone on the ground. Kairi groaned, picking him up and slapping his hand.

"Taylor, you're not getting pancakes when we get there because you didn't finish your ice cream like Mommy wanted you to."

"It was icky!" a little boy named Taylor replied. Looking at Roxas, he smiled and pointed with his sticky index finger "Icky!" Kairi laughed and Roxas made a fake offended face.

"Taylor!" Kairi playfully cried, setting him down. Sighing, she looked back up at Roxas. "This is what you get for not being careful my friend; take heed." Roxas only smiled and took Taylor's hand- for he stretched it out to him and asked him to hold it- as they made their way down the street. More people were out- some on roller blades and skateboards, walking dogs and a few walking to work. Roxas waved at two males who passed them on skateboards. He watched them go all the way down before they disappeared from his view. Kairi smirked. "Don't worry man," she started, looking forward again.

"We've got this awesome skate park by our house. You should come by once you get to know the place and the people here rock."

"…Sure…" He seemed a little distant when saying that as he glanced around, looking for someone. Kairi looked back at him- as did Taylor, looking up at him.

"You ok dude?" she asked, stopping in front of them and placing her hands on her hips.

"Dude," Taylor repeated, sticking a thumb in his mouth.

Roxas started laughing as he let go of Taylor's hand. "Does he always copy you Kairi?" he asked, shaking his head. She simply nodded.

"It's worse with his father let me assure you…now are you feeling ok?" she looked at Roxas; she knew something was stirring in his head.

"Do…do you know the name of anyone named Axel here?" he asked, looking out at the beach that lay right in front of this antique shop that was a few feet from Lemon or Lime; a few feet from his bag.

'_A_ _few feet from Namine…_' he thought; he had to catch himself before he smiled at the memory of this morning.

"Yeah I know him," Kairi said; you could hear the annoyance in her tone with that name. "Ever since Sora's hooked him up with that producer he never stops coming to our house- along with Riku and Spitz." As Kairi said that last name while they walked, Roxas just looked at her.

"Who's Spitz?" he asked. Before he could get an answer, Kairi squealed happily, announcing that they were here and pulled him inside.

…

"Wow…it's so much like-"

"Rainforest Café- I know. Except without the humongous fish tanks or the gaudy plastic animals that pop out at you." Kairi had brought Roxas and Taylor to the front counter where a young, white hair woman was giving a short, noir haired girl some menus.

"Hey Paine!" Kairi called, getting her attention. Paine smiled as she walked over to the trio.

"Hey…" Looking down, she smiled at Taylor and ruffled his hair. Her eyes glanced back up at Roxas while she looked him over. "Who's this Kairi?"

"Oh he's a friend of mine from err…college- when I was there." Paine nodded, looking back at her watch and then to Kairi.

"So when are you going to pay me back my 50 munny? You said-"

"You **SAID** I could pay you _AFTER_ I get my paycheck which is _**tomorrow**_ my dear," Kairi finished. Both of them smiled.

"Good. I can seat you and get Vaan to be your waiter-"

Paine started before Kairi squealed again "Oh we get the cute one!" Paine only rolled her eyes.

Glancing to Roxas, Paine introduced herself and told him why she was here. "Work. The manager's an asshole, but pay is decent. I'll get you guys a booth by the window…" she led them over there, walking past a few people. "So kid," she started.

"Where're you from?"

"Uh…from Twilight Town- just about a day's drive from here," he replied, looking around and smiling. The floor was so polished that you could see your very self as were the widows. Flowers, ferns, and many tropical plants hung from over head as some were sitting in pots and vases. Even live birds were on top of the wall shafts!

"Uh…" Roxas started, a little unease with live birds flying overhead, before Paine interrupted him.

"No- they won't poo or steal your food. They were already fed." She led them to a booth; white pillows sat on the cushioned chairs that wrapped around the table and a big window sat behind them. "This fine Kai?" she asked, looking behind her. Kairi nodded, picking up her son and sitting him down with him. Roxas slid in first, along with Taylor and then his mother.

"Oh it's fine Paine," she concluded, looking around her as well. She locked eyes with Roxas, smiling, and commented, "I never can get tired of this place…" Roxas nodded, softly smiling as he looked around. Happy people were here and so far, the service seemed friendly. Paine handed them each menus; Kairi began to fight with her son.

"Hunny- I get to pick what you get to eat and sit up."

"Kai," Roxas asked, quirking a brow, "Doesn't he need a high chair?"

Kairi waved it off. "Nah- he's a big boy. Right Tay?" Her pearly whites were shown to her son as he smiled up at her and gave her a high five. Picking up a spoon, he placed it in his mouth, content with his new toy. Roxas only waved it off while Paine smirked.

"If you guys need anything," she started while turning, "just call me or the waiter that's assigned to your table; it's on that card right their Roxas." She left back to work, going to another table. Roxas sighed, breathing in the air, which caused him to bang his head on the table. Kairi only looked a little worried when Taylor copied him in the same way.

_'I hope my son doesn't hurt his head._'

"…Are you sure you're ok Roxas?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he sat up and gave her a grin. "Just really hungry-" he opened his menu and began to marvel at all the selections. "How on earth do you choose?" Kairi laughed, pulling her menu down so she could see him.

"I've been here before so I've pretty much have had everything here. I would get- if I were you- the Banana Jack Flaps with whipped cream; it comes with bacon, eggs, hash browns, sausage, toast, a side of apples, and two lumps of butter with two holders of cream, oh, and some syrup just sets it right off the top." Roxas read the entire menu while she said this all memorized and stared at her; his eyes went down to her stomach and all around.

_'Where the hell does she put it all?'_

"Kairi…that's kinda gross that you know all of this." He watched as Kairi shrugged, flipping through the menu. '_Oh right!_' he remembered what he asked before. "So…how's Axel? Is he doing ok?" Kairi looked up from her son and smiled,

"He's fine- annoying and lazy- but fine. Why do you ask? You know him?" Roxas nodded, looking out the window. Even inside, the view of the ocean was wonderful.

"Did you know he has a band now? Said something like it was a dream of his…" Roxas perked up, looking right at her.

"Really? W-What kind of stuff does he do?" he asked.

Kairi sighed, resting her hand on her palm and her elbow on the table.

"Oh well- he's the main singer in this band Sora produces called **Civic** while also he sometimes does the guitar or the piano. They mostly do Rock, Alternative, a little bit of Ska, lots of Deep House and the like..." She leaned forward, smiling as she asked "You seem kinda anxious 'bout him Roxas. Want me to meet you two up?" Roxas rolled his blue eyes.

"Kairi you know I don't swing that way," he implied before sighing hard. The waiter had come, a sheer blonde, as he smiled politely and pulled out a small notebook.

"And how may I help you sir and ma'am?" he asked politely? Kairi's smiled had gotten wider as she whispered into Roxas's ear.

"This is the cute waiter…" Looking back at him, she read his nametag and playfully batted her eyelashes. "Well **Vaan**- I was thinking we could start off with some drinks. And I would enjoy an Apple Martini-"

"Kairi, it's 8:30 in the morning," Roxas cut in.

Vaan and she simply laughed as he asked Kairi "Is he new around here?" She nodded. Vaan also introduced himself while looking him over. "…You a skater? Yeah, you are; I just somehow know" Roxas nodded and this distracted Vaan from work for the next five minutes or so, talking about their favorite professionals, moves, brands of skating gear and the like.

"Man, those skater shoes are like, the shit man- but they cost so freaking much!" he cried, throwing his hands up while Roxas, Kairi and he ogled at the picture of the shoes that were on this slip of paper that Vaan had in his pocket; both nodded at his remark.

"I have to work my freaking ass off here just to buy those." Looking at his watch, he murmured a curse and got up. "I better get back to work dudes," he replied, writing down what Taylor and Roxas wanted. "I'll take you 'round the place and you and me and my friend Tidus can totally shred this place up man; it'll be awesome!" He pounded fists with Roxas, a grin on his face, and waved as he made his way back to work. Roxas looked over at a smiling Kairi.

"What?" he asked.

"You already made a new friend!" she hugged him, accidentally pushing them both down on the cushion as to Roxas was below her while she sat on him. "I'm so happy for you!"

"K-Kairi!" he nervously cried, "G-Get off me!" She let go, snickering at his face. He breathed out, looking away from his friend. She watched as he pretended to flick away pretend dust off of his jeans; she suddenly realized something.

"Roxas- I am ashamed of you!" He looked over at her, eyes a little wide and confused. "You **don't** have a girlfriend yet! A fine guy like you should have someone; what the hay man?" Roxas groaned, somehow knowing this talk would come up sooner or later.

"No one's…really interested me yet. I just…I just don't really feel attraction to any girl I see really. I kinda like being alone-"

He almost finished before Kairi cut him off with "That's SO lame and emo; you don't want to be by yourself do you?" He frowned, just saying thanks when Vaan returned to their table to give them their drinks and only to leave when he had to go to someone else. Kairi continued.

"Well for one- at least you're not gay I don't think, and there's nothing wrong with that if you are…" she gulped when she saw a glare from Roxas.

"Ok well! Does not **one girl** interest you? We walked past a ton of hot chicks on our way here and you did not like- stare at any of them and a ton were in their bathing suits…" she took a sip of her drink. "Don't worry- that is so changing. We all live in the same world and someone put us on this planet so we could find someone okay?" Roxas sighed, agreeing with Kairi.

Kairi looked down at her son; he was squirming and looking a tad bit uncomfortable. "Hunny, what's wrong?"

"Pee-pee mommy…" he cried. Looking at Roxas, she silently pleaded.

"Fine," he groaned, taking Taylor's small hand. He led the small child from the table, unaware of the waitress that was coming for him and the young girl in pigtails. As he led him there, he turned all too late; food flew from a tray and onto him. He was flooded with all the ingredients that were on her tray. Food flew up and hit him while Taylor ran back to his mother. Landing on him, Yuna didn't even notice Roxas- for she was too mad at the late server for bumping into her.

"God damn it **Penelo**!" she cried, pointing at Roxas. She came over to him, offering to help him up. "I am so sorry sir. This _**klutz**_ of a waiter bumped into me and I really didn't mean to ruin your shirt…" Taking napkin from a nearby table, she began to wipe things off.

"Don't just stand there girl," she said, handing Penelo a napkin, "help me out!" Penelo's brown eyes widened as she began to pick up the mess while Yuna led Roxas to the back room.

"Man, I'm so sorry sir," she apologized again, taking him back to the back rooms. Looking around she went into the break room and told him to wait there. She came out moments later with a uniform in her hands and handed it to him. "This is all we have and…I don't think you want to walk around all day with coffee and eggs and God knows what on you; we have a shower back there as well-" she pointed to a room that said MEN and began to walk off to find herself something to go do. Before she turned around, she eyed Roxas and smiled.

"You're new around here huh?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yuna's my name and Penelo is the klutz. Vaan was just talking about you ya know…" she looked him over and smiled even brighter. Opening a closest, she pulled out two towels and handed them to him with a washcloth and a bar of soap. "We have this stuff cause this is also my boss's house. Roxas nodded.

"Oh- and I'm Roxas by the way Yuna," he replied as both of them went on their separate ways. Looking at the uniform, he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

'_I_ _can't believe I have to wear this all the way back to my house…_' he thought. Just as soon as he went into the shower room, Namine had came out with a notebook and headed over to Kairi's table to take their orders.

**I don't own any of those special Square Enix or Final Fantasy characters. Just Taylor.**


	3. Bumpin' Heads!

Chapter Three

As Roxas finished placing on his garment of clothing, which consisted of a blue vest with a white collared shirt, jeans, his necklace, and some black street wear shoes.

"Really weird that they have all this in my size," he said to himself.

Coming out of the bathroom, he looked around, carrying his clothes in a plastic bag that Yuna had left for him in the bathroom, and headed back over to the table where he saw Kairi sipping on her martini and eating. She looked over at him and offered him a smile, waving for him to come over. Some eyes followed Roxas as he made his way back to the table; a nervous blush was on his face as others smiled at him- a group of cute girls waved and giggled at him as he shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled sheepishly.

"I saw that," Kairi sneered, smirking as he sat down while exhaling. His blue orbs opened up as she said this, looking at her with confusion. "Don't try to act dumb Roxas; you were totally nervous by those chicks…" she nudged her head in their direction as Roxas rolled his eyes.

"N-no I was not," he replied, looking down at his plate. Apparently, Kairi had ordered him a plate of waffles that came with bacon, scrambled eggs, orange juice- like he ordered-, fresh fruit in its own bowl, a small dollop of butter, a syrup cup, and four small slices of toast. Roxas couldn't help but smile at the exquisite aroma of it all.

He grabbed his fork and was about ready to dig in when he heard Kairi say, "Did you even say hi to one of them? Or were you such a nervous wreck that you just kept your mouth shut and looked the other way?"

Roxas simply groaned, looking up at her. You had to give Kairi some sort of an answer she liked or else she would never stop and drop it.

"Kairi, I was hungry, and I wanted to get something to eat. Why would I say hi to a bunch of girls I don't even know?"

"They were just being flirty friendly!" she pointed out, laughing at the end of her sentence. They ate in a comfortable silence, along with talk of what Roxas was doing down here at Destiny Islands. The main reason was that after graduating, Roxas wanted a nice, comfortable life with a place that had great weather and nice people ("Again my friend," Kairi stated, waving her fork in the air, "you've came to the right place."). While searching everywhere, he read up on Destiny Islands, and all it had to offer.

"Plus, it this place has extra class offers that my college didn't have and my teacher recommended me to someone," Roxas further explained looking out the window, "And you guys are pretty famous for your Arts down here- right?" Kairi nodded, looking down at her son; he ate his applesauce while playing with his fork.

"So…what do you want to do down here Roxas?" she asked, looking back up at him. She took a sip of her drink. "You know- like- what kind of art? Drawing, painting, sculpture?" Roxas smiled lightly, shaking his head, blonde spikes moving with him.

"Photography," he replied, starting now on his fruit. It was sweet and fresh- just how Roxas loved it. Closing his eyes, his mouth took a moment to savor all the flavors.

"You know," Kairi started, leaning back on the cushion; this woke Roxas up at the sound of her voice. "Destiny islands is not only famous for their arts, sports, and tourism, but we've got some pretty good fruit down here. What you're eating right now is a Paopu." Roxas blinked, looking down at the soft, yellowish fruit. It was cut into small stars. He swallowed, taking another piece on his fork.

"Well ish really gwood," he replied with a mouth full of Paopu. Swallowing, he asked, "Is it only grown a certain time of the year?" Kairi nodded, wiping Taylor's mouth off. He squirmed in his seat as Kairi held him down while huffing.

"I swear these kids…" She looked over at Roxas, forgetting his question. "Now what was it you asked?" Before he got to saying, she pointed over at the blue bag; her eyebrows rose kinda funny, and asked, "Who's Namine Roxas?" Roxas's eyes went wide, remembering that he came here to return her bag. "I saw a name tag that belongs her and I was just wondering…"

"Oh...this girl I met on the subway train," he started, remembering her soft scent against him. It's scent was sweeter than the fruits he was eating and couldn't help but smile lightly; he shook it off before Kairi glanced at him again, for he didn't want to be made fun of. "I uh- I-it's Namine's name tag…" He pulled it out, being sure he was careful with it, and handed it over to his friend. She looked at it awhile before she smiled.

"I know who this chick is," she started, cupping her hands around her lips.

'_Oh Kairi…she wouldn't do it,_' Roxas thought to himself. His eyes widened as she yelled her name out throughout the whole restaurant:

"**Namine!**" Roxas immediately hushed Kairi by grabbing her arms down from around her mouth. But that still didn't stop her as she kept calling her name.

…

"So you're still coming to that beach party this Thursday right?" he asked, looking up into Namine's blue eyes. They reminded him a lot of Kairi's but…didn't give the same effect. But still none the less beautiful. "My wife would totally love it if you came and all; invite some friends too."

"Well of course Mr. Hokkaido-" Namine started before he interrupted.

"Namine please. That makes me sound like some old fart," that got a soft laugh from them both. "Just call me **Sora**."

"All right sir," Namine nodded, going back to the topic on hand. "Of course I'll come; Selphie said she was making potato salad for the buffet and I'm making-"

"**Namine!"**Namine and Sora simply blinked while all the other businessmen in the Meeting Room 4 (MR 4) looked over at Sora and Namine.

"E-excuse me Sora," Namine said as she quickly ran out of the serving room, leaving Sora with his empty coffee cup.

With a smile and rolling his eyes, he added "And to think, my wife could act a little more mature for her age…" Closing his laptop, Sora looked up as the other businessmen began more talk of what was going on.

"So to wrap this meeting up- this year's Funk It Up! Festival- Sora- we need something fresh. I loved your idea of a bands coming together and playing." Sora grinned, nodding his head.

"I've got all the bands signed up Sir," he started, "But…**Civic** is having a little trouble at the moment." Sora's boss looked at his employee, scratching his head as someone else asked how so. "Well you see, they need a new guitarist."

"Make a campaign ad and get some youngin' to sign up with them!" his boss replied, closing his brief case. Sora was about to object when his boss held up his hand "I don't want to hear it Mr. Hokkaido- just get it done."

"Yes sir," he grumbled, closing his eyes. '_Just_ _how in the hell am I gonna find someone like that that fast?_' he worriedly thought. Getting up, following his peers, he said goodbye, as did they, and made his way out. But not before glancing at his wife, smiling by the door. She couldn't see him, peering over the tall wall that separated the rooms. Decided, he was going to wait for his family outside.

…

"Kairi, I cannot believe you would do something so…something a five year old would do!" Roxas exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Taylor was laughing at him while Kairi simply shrugged, taking a sip of her drink, and thinking all she did was nothing unusual. "We're in a enclosed area! And there's people around!" Taking a moment to breathe, he rested his forehead on the palm of his hand and rested his elbow on the table.

"Lighten up my man," Kairi laughed, setting down her drink on her coaster. She placed a sisterly hand on his shoulder, catching his blue eyes under the mess of blonde hair. '_So much like Sora's- just not as hot,_' she thought to herself. On impulse, she smiled.

'_I_ _really did miss him; it's so good to have an old friend back._'

"This is an excuse to meet a killer hot sweetheart- so why not make use of it?" she moved her auburn eyebrows up and down in a suggestive way, making Roxas groan.

'_God she's so much like Axel it's almost sick…_' His head almost snapped up at break neck speed, hearing a soft voice ask, "D-Did you want me Mrs. Hokkaido?"

"Mrs.?" Kairi asked, leaning back in her cushioned chair, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Hon- I'm only 24 and I want you to call me Kairi m'kay babe?" Namine nodded, getting back to her question.

"Uh- you wanted me ma'am?" Kairi only jutted her thumb at a silent Roxas, who kept eye contact with the saltshaker. Namine cleared her throat, slightly starting to blush from the recognizable hair. "U-um…Roxas…right?" he nodded, looking right up at her and her gorgeous blue eyes; they seemed to swallow him whole and sparkle more than the stars at night.

Her peach complexion was soft - just like a newborn baby's as her cheeks were flushed a light pink; Roxas wondered if it was makeup or not. That same effect that happened on the train took place again, for he reached out his hand and almost went for her hair when he caught himself and went to her hand. Taking hold of it and its softness, he stood up, towering over her by a few inches.

"Yeah…I-I'm Roxas. Y-you must be…Namine." She smiled, and for once, Roxas didn't hesitate or give off a nervous smile. He grinned as she gripped his hand firmly. Letting go, he added "I um…I saw you this morning on the train station…right? You bumped into me-"

"Well you pulled me on and stuff; I never got to thank you for that," Namine replied, still smiling at him as she glanced over at her bag. "Is…is that my bag?" Roxas looked behind him, seeing Taylor playing with a "Veggie for Me!" button that was sewn onto her bag. Taking it from his grasp, he handed it over to Namine.

"Oh thank you so much for finding my bag for me," she started looking through it all to make sure it was there when she stopped, a little wide eyed as she watched Roxas place on her name tag for her, right above her left breast. It was slightly awkward, his hands hovering over her like that; his soft warm breaths of air on her cheek. It made her heart beat twice as hard and to flush a lot darker than before and Roxas himself. "Oh uh…thanks…"

"Sure. I just figured that I could put it on for you."

"Yeah…that darn thing is just so darn hard to put on…" Namine was at a small lost for words, looking down at the floor. It looked back up her with her reflection. Looking back up, she remembered his bag. "Oh- I have yours too! W-wait here please…" she turned, heading off with a little more speed as Roxas watched her leave with a lopsided smile. Kairi grinned, chuckling. Roxas craned his neck slightly to look back over at his auburn friend.

"You know what Kairi?" he said, taking a seat again, watching Namine talk to someone up front and then to dash back into the room. She looked up at Roxas, giving him a smile and waving nervously as she dashed back there. He faced Kairi, watching as her features went soft. "I'm tired of this."

"Tired of what bro?" she asked, another new smile growing.

"Being alone. It just doesn't feel as good as I thought it did…" he placed his hands out on the table, looking out the window. The sky was bluer than ever and the sun's warm rays were shining through the quaint café windows. The indoor birds were chirping quietly, giving the essence of nature. His blue irises scanned the surrounding area again, spotting a young couple; he squinted, remembering that that was the same couple he saw that very morning- the ones jogging. He was now holding her with an arm around her shoulder, a hand on her lap, rubbing small circles on her thigh. She smiled, resting her head- her hair falling on his shoulders- and soon leaned in and kissed him romantically.

Roxas sighed, averting his eyes back to Kairi.

"I want to know what love feels like and um…I want a girlfriend and well…" he needn't finish, since Kairi got the lingo of it and nodded.

"That's a good choice dude, and I think I _may_ be of assistance," she replied before looking back up at Namine, who returned shortly and headed for their table. Her smile was bright as she merrily strode over to Roxas.

"Oh, uh- here you go," she said, handing it over to him. As she did him, he handed Namine her bag as she went on. "I uh…dropped it earlier and stuff but I think it should be ok."

"Yes- it is," Roxas nodded, taking a sip of his drink. Kairi sighed, knowing they were just going to stand there all day until Cid came over, red in his face as he pulled Roxas up out of his seat.

He yelled in his ear "What are you doin' kid? You **ain't** 'spose to be eatin'! Ya gotta **serve** them!" Roxas looked at him with confusion, releasing himself from the man's grip.

Cid then looked over at Namine. "An' what you doin' not working girl?" he grumbled.

"Oh hi Cid," Namine greeted with bored undertones, looking at the floor instead of him. Cid grumbled some more, chewing on his toothpick

"An' why aren't you kids working?" he asked, showering them both with glares. Namine looked over at Roxas, checking him out when it clicked.

"Cid- he doesn't-" was all she got out before…

"Clean this table off and start taking orders or else," Cid growled, handing him an apron, pen and pad.

'_Does he think I work here?_' Roxas asked himself.

Kairi smiled, waving and greeting Cid "Hi Cid." Cid looked over, rolling his eyes.

"A fine doll like you is going to make me fire all of my servers if they **DON'T** get back to work;" he said this directly to Roxas and Namine, more so than Kairi. She only chuckled, finishing up her margarita. Deciding she wanted something to entertain her for a moment or two, she shook her empty glass.

"Oh Mr. Cid sir," she started, her voice pretending to sound innocent, "I'm very thirsty and my waiter hasn't returned. Can one of these fine, young lads get me something to drink?" Cid raised his eyebrow to Roxas, taking her cup and shoving it into Roxas's hand. Taking an empty tray from a clear table, he pushed that into Namine's hold.

"Hey!" she called, but immediately shut her mouth as she saw the angry line on his face.

"Namine- you're in enough trouble as it is. Don't push it. And by the way- you **ain't** getting your paycheck cause you ain'tworkin' and you was _**late**_." Her mouth gaped.

"S-Sir!" she whined, throwing the tray down, "T-that's not fair!" He grunted and shrugged, turning back to Roxas as he tried to defend himself.

Kairi only smiled as Roxas pointed to her and said "I'm with my friend Kairi; she's showing me around town! Isn't that right Kai?"

Kairi shrugged her shoulders before responding, "I don't know this man Cid. He saw I had a kid and he just flopped down and started eatin' with me." Roxas's mouth gapped open completely from the lie she just told. Cid merely stalked off, yelling behind him that Wakka or Namine could show him the ropes around here.

"Did you apply for a job here Roxas?" she asked, getting up and helping him remove all the dirty dishes from the table. He shook his head, giving her a sigh as he slipped on the apron.

"No Namine, not really but…" he gave her a friendly smile, making her lightly blush again before Taylor threw a spoon at him, hitting him square in the head.

"Kairi! What the hell?" Roxas asked, glaring at her as he whipped around with Namine watching. " Can't you control your kid? And you know I don't work here-"

"Hey kid, I just landed you a nice one so be thankful for that," Kairi said, "It's not my fault he likes to throw things at you." She showed him her cup again. "Now fill this up."

"A nice one what?" he asked, looking at her, dismissing her order; she rolled her blue irises.

"A job. Now clear my table and get me my margarita 'fore you get fired." Namine giggled, clearing off the mess as Roxas stomped over to what seemed to be a drink machine. "Don't ya think I did Roxas a favor Namine?"

"Uh sure. If you call that a favor," she replied, watching as he walked off. For some reason, a smile played on her lips as she watched his hair bounce while he walked; it was amusing. "How do you know him Kairi?" she asked, watching as Kairi got up with Taylor. Namine patted him on the head, saying hi and giving him a little tootsie roll that was in his pocket. He accepted gratefully, eating it while leaning on his mom's shoulder.

"Oh come on girl!" Kairi playfully lectured, "Kids shouldn't eat candy this early in the morning. And as for Roxas…" She snickered, watching his lips as he said a cuss for not knowing how the machine worked. "Good friend of mine. Now if ya'll excuse me Namine- I gotta scoot." She waved bye, picking her son up as she began to walk off. Turning around, she asked her blonde babysitter "Oh- you are comin' to the bonfire thing this Thursday right?"

"Yeah- of course Mrs. H," Namine replied, adding "Your husband asked me the same thing just a few moments ago…"

'_Sora was here?_' Kairi mused, a devilish smirk appearing. "Where'd he go Namine?"

"Beats me ma'am-" was all Namine got out before Paine walked up to her smirking. "What's so funny?"

"Namine, you really should see this; the new guy doesn't know how to work the drink machine and he broke it. He's spraying drink everywhere and Wakka's screaming like crazy. Kai- you up for it?" Kairi shook her head.

"Paine…just tell him that I left ok? Bye guys…" Kairi left, shaking her head. '_God Roxas…'_

As Namine was finishing up her table, her eyes went wide, looking up for Kairi. "She didn't pay for her meal!"

…

"Fuck this machine," Roxas cursed, unplugging it. So far, he had about half of the staff at Lemon or Lime laughing at his sad attempt to stop the machine. Wakka was soaked in Budweiser beer and all other sorts of alcoholic drinks. Everyone began to disperse, some taking rags and mops to get the liquids up.

"Lulu gonna think I be out drinkin' again ya?" he yelled, throwing his hands up as he stalked back to the men's shower room. Roxas couldn't help but chuckle, finishing up his mess as Vaan walked by, not noticing his new friend on the floor cleaning up.

"Hey…uh…Vaan!" he called out, getting Vaan's attention and a weird look from him.

"Hey man," he started, looking him over with a funny smile. "You…you work here?" Roxas shook his head and quickly explained while following Vaan back to the kitchen. He showed him his new nametag, which resembled his and Namine's. "Well…weirder things have happened. But that's tight man," he replied, smiling. An idea popped into his head as he and Roxas just sat against the wall in the kitchen, where different people were running around doing different errands such as washing, cooking, cleaning, and organizing.

"You want to come to this awesome bonfire this Thursday with me and Tidus?" Roxas never got the chance to ask as a shaggy blonde came up to them, hearing his name.

"Who said my name?" he asked, looking over at Roxas. "Hey- you the new guy?" Roxas smirked, liking the whole atmosphere even more.

"Yeah," he replied coolly, sticking his hand out, "Name's Roxas. You?"

"Tidus. Damn, good grip there man," he laughed, letting go of Roxas's handshake. "So when did you get here?" he asked, taking a spot by Vaan.

"Oh I got here late last night; I live up by Oak Shore apartments."

"Aw really man?" Tidus exclaimed, getting excited. All Roxas could do was smile.

'_Man, if only people were __**this **__friendly back where I lived,_' he thought. "I live over there; we could walk together to work in the mornings and Vaan's not too far away- right buddy?" Vaan nodded as the boys went into talking. Loud laughter could soon be heard from them, making their boss come in with rapid speed.

"No- I am **NOT** having my workers slacking off!" he yelled, smacking Tidus with a spatula. The young blonde was about to fight back when Cid yelled again "I don't want to hear it- and did you get those toilets cleaned like I asked?"

"Yeah! I already _did_ that!" Tidus fought back.

"Well then go out back and get those boxes of ketchup and mustard that the truck just delivered…" Tidus left, grumbling and moping as Cid yelled his next order to Vaan. "Go out front and wash my windows; I want them to sparkle like the sun on a virgin's skin!" Both Vann and Roxas gave Cid a weird look.

"What?" Vaan questioned before his boss handed him the cleaning utensils.

"Just do it kid…" Turning to Roxas: "Go to Jecht and he'll tell ya how things work around here- since clearly, you ain't doin' nothin' and you isn't workin'." He left before Roxas had a say so.

'_That guy doesn't even listen to anyone,_' he thought to himself. Going to the rather tall man, Roxas couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the familiar smell of nicotine and beer on the man. Regardless, he tapped the man on his shoulder, asking for his name. He got a wry smile from the cook before he turned back to his work. His four o'clock shadow seemed to add to his character.

"Ho, ho- this be the new kid huh?" he asked, jutting a thumb at him. Wiping his hand off from water, he introduced himself to Roxas.

"Name's Jecht. You got a name kid?"

"Err…yeah…"

"Well don't worry kid- Jecht's gonna show you what to do eh?" The older man offered him a smile and began telling him what to do. Pointing to the window and a small wire that ran by it, he said, "See these clips?" Roxas nodded.

"You clip the orders to these clips and I or that good for nothin' Jamaican Wakka makes the order okay? There's two rooms you gonna be startin'; they're the easiest. That there is Eating Room 1…"

Roxas immediately blocked out what else he was saying as he saw a soft blonde woman, standing over an old couple taking their meals. The same effect was on Roxas as was this morning, wanting to hold her hair in his fingers. He sighed dreamily, watching Namine tend to that elderly couple. Only to scowl immediately as he saw a strong young male, good build, wrap an arm around her shoulder.

Roxas was immediately jealous of his muscles and cool stature, as other girls in the area seemed to swoon over him. His broad shoulders and silver hair, shaggy and long, made him growl slightly as his fists clenched; he didn't like the smile that he gave Namine as she turned around in his embrace.

"You got that all down kid?' Jecht asked before he connected Roxas's eyes with the young man outside. Jecht rolled his eyes, going back to the grilled cheese sandwiches he was making. "Ah…Riku Assasaki," he muttered, glowering at him as well. "That kid gives me shit and I can't stand his cocky attitude. All high and mighty on that fucking high horse of his…" Roxas turned to him slightly, his gaze never leaving the so-called "Prince" Riku.

"What is there about him?"

Before Jecht could comment, Cid already banged the door open- yet _**again**_- and hollered at Roxas.

"**ROXAS**! Need ya at table four in ER1 pronto!" he left just as soon as he came. Roxas heaved a sigh, leaving Jecht and the window as he swung the door open. Going down the long hallway, he bumped into a tall, lanky man.

"Oh excuse me sir…" He apologized-

Before green met with blue. The green eyes widened in surprise, looking over the blonde friend that was inches shorter than him. All too fast, he blurted out his friend's name.

"R-Roxas?" He blinked, again checking out his apparel and to make sure he wasn't hallucinating again. His heart seemed to stop.

"Axel…" Roxas said, barely audible and above a whisper. Coming to him, Axel opened up his arms, completely bringing in Roxas as Roxas held onto him, burying himself into Axel's chest; it felt good to be in his friend's arms again.

"I…I've been looking everywhere for you!" Roxas whispered gripping onto him as if he were a teddy bear to a child. Axel said nothing, feeling the warm wet tears on the fabric of his clothing. Taking a fingerless glove to the blonde's head, he patted him, breathing in the air around him. Coming out of his embrace, Roxas looked up at him, a tear rolling down his face as he smiled.

"H-how…how have you been?" He noticed the two triangular tattoos under Axel's eyes. "W-when did you get those?" Axel laughed, coming from Roxas but still holding onto his shoulders.

"Roxas…" he opened his eyes, flashing his best friend a grin, "I got these after I left Twilight Town. Got 'em with Riku…" Roxas said nothing, averting his eyes to the floor. Tilting his chin up, watching Roxas lightly blush, he added "I saw you staring at Namine just a moment ago and I wanted to know if that really was you or not." Roxas lightly smacked his hand away, looking at his friend in a curious side-glance.

"Really?" he asked, a smirk playing on his face. Axel sighed, shaking his head.

"Of course I did Roxas," he replied, looking at him. Placing a hand on his hip and pointing one right at Roxas's chest, he whined, "Why didn't you call me and tell me you were here huh?" Roxas pushed back, more yelling than talking.

"Cause you stopped writing to me _**AND**_ you never answer your phone whenever I called!" Roxas heaved, dropping his shoulders. Shaking his head, he smiled again, replying in a calmer tone "It doesn't matter. Just seeing you again…that's good enough for me." His bright smile caught Axel off guard, before he received a blow in the arm from Roxas.

"What the hell man?" Axel asked, raising his voice. Roxas chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

"That's for making me worry all the time and for wasting over thousands of minutes for calls and texts." Axel nodded, fixing his posture.

"Eh- it's a deal." As he turned around to walk back out with Roxas, someone else entered.

And Roxas could only stare at the person Axel addressed, "Oh hey Spitz; this here is my best friend in the **WHOLE** wide world Roxas!" He brought Roxas up closer to the person as Roxas looked right into their eyes; dark red like blood.

And for the recorded, it scared the shit out of Roxas.

'_It's like looking into a grave…and it's corpse,_' he thought before the husky voice said "Very poetic Roxas…"

Maybe it was the way Spitz dressed that gave off the feeling: arms poked out a jaggedly ripped sleeveless, black shirt, hugging Spitz closely. A red and black belt along with a gunner belt crossed together, a skull in the middle that held up black baggy pants with over what seemed an infinite amount of zippers and pockets; chains practically drooled off of the pants. Two black gauges were in each ear and piercing down them; Spitz's lip was pierced as well. Small black glasses sat on the bridge of the nose.

The hair- a whole new story. Short, barely past ear length, was black and shaggy with blue streaks; it looked layered, covering Spitz's eyes. But the thing that confused Roxas was…'

"I'm a woman Roxas," Spitz replied, looking back up at Axel. "Riku wants to know if you're done taking ass- as what he called it." Of course, Namine _**had**_ to walk in, giving all three of them a look.

"Uh…Roxas…" she glanced over at the only sane person in the room, "Cid wants you in there, table four…."

"And Spitz," Axel replied, clearly offended, "I wasn't **taking ass** thank you very much! Yeesh."

"Oh that's our table Ms. Namine," Axel replied to the waitress, grabbing both Namine and Roxas's hands. Roxas tried to put up a fight, but Axel was stronger than him as he drug both blondes out with a smirking Spitz behind them. The male of the blondes sent her a pleading look.

"Might want to help?" Spitz only shook her head.

But before Axel could take him out to the table to meet all the other friends of his, Roxas was pulled back by four girls who look very irritated.

"Excuse me sir," one of them started, glaring at him, "I have been like- waiting here for like ten minutes and I have not received my Mocha Moose smoothie; can I have one now please?" Roxas just looked at her with true confusion while another one the girls asked for something called "Salty Splash;" he could only assume it was some sort of a drink.

"Uh…sure," he replied, getting his pencil and note pad out of his blue apron. Looking at the brunette that sat by all the blonds, he asked her "What can I get you ma'am?" She, being polite, smiled and told him that she would like a Paopu Punch while the other girl wanted a strawberry sorbet. Writing them down, Roxas replied "One Mocha Moose, a Salty Splash, a Paopu Punch…and one strawberry sorbet right?" All of them nodded.

"Alright- be back in a sec." Taking the tray, he sped back, clipping the order to a wire with a grumpy Wakka cooking something. Snatching the new order, Wakka looked it over before handing it to his clumsy assistant Penelo.

"Work on this while I do this order…" Turning back to Roxas, he said, "You take a break ya man? You be workin' up a storm in here eh?" He patted Roxas on the back, getting a smile of relief.

…

"Ok honey! I'm watching!" Kairi cried, blowing her little boy a kiss as she watched her son slide down the slide. '_Oh he's growing up so fast!_' she thought to herself. They always went out to the park. Sighing, she smiled sadly, already missing her son for some odd reason; mothers are allowed to worry about their children no? Her smile went to a grin as Taylor ran up to his mother, hugging her legs.

"Mommy! Did you see me slide all the way down?"

"Yes I did Taylor," she replied, picking her son up. She gave him a kiss on the nose, earning a giggle from him. His smile was so much like Sora's; she just had to look away. "You're such a big boy Taylor!" she nuzzled him, receiving a kiss on her cheek.

And to think- just about five years ago, she was pregnant- with him inside her.

"Mommy! Come slide with me!" she let him leap safely out of her arms as he ran ahead of her. She nodded, thinking about the weather today. They said it was going to be nice weather for today- as usual- and that it was best to catch the surf. Since after she left the restaurant, her husband was nowhere to be found. Figures…

'_I think I'll do that today…_' she thought, wondering which board of hers to use. Glancing at her son she contently sighed.

'_I'm gonna take him to the beach. Taylor and me._'

Too preoccupied, she didn't notice him coming up behind her, grabbing her right by the waist and pulling her back into him while she gasped. He placed his lips on her neck, giving her a soft little kiss before he whispered in her ear.

"I missed you baby…" Kairi smiled, turning herself around in her husband's arms. Placing a hand on his chest, she reached up, giving him a tender kiss before her feet landed back on the ground and she smiled up at him.

The father smiled, looking up shortly as his son ran back over to his parents. Since Taylor noticed his father coming, he yelled out "Hi daddy!"

"Yeah well…I thought you had a meeting today Sora," Kairi replied, coming into his hug that he was giving. Sora shrugged, coming out of their embrace. He held onto her hand, swinging it as they waited for their son to come over. Sora released Kairi's hand, bending down and swooping his son up in his hands

"Yeah," he started, looking back down at her. His boyish smile never changed. It was always him and that was one of the things Kairi fell in love with him for, "I didn't want to stay around for all that boring stuff." He leaned down, nuzzling her cheek as she giggled, lightly pushing him away. Placing his attention back on his son, he added "And I wanted to teach my boy some killer moves on the surf today! What do ya say Tay? You and mommy up for it?" Taylor happily nodded, grinning. Sora smiled some more, placing a fatherly kiss on his cheek and pulling him up behind him, he sat Taylor on his shoulders.

"Sora- you better be **REAL** careful with my son on _**YOUR **_shoulders," she warned, glaring at him. Sora knew how much she hated it when he sat him up there. But all he did was smile and gave Kairi another kiss on the cheek.

"Baby relax. No way would I ever drop my legacy, right Taylor?" Taylor nodded again, going back to his dad's hair.

"Daddy? Why your hair so weird?" he asked, pulling on one of Sora's spikes that made him wince.

"Cause your mom likes it like that…" he grinned, looking at Kairi. Kairi softly smiled, admiring how his skin contrasted well with the outdoors and his son. It was a nice balance, the wind blowing softly as Sora started walking ahead with their son on his shoulders. Sighing, she started up again, coming towards her husband and catching a hold of his hand.

"Cause mom likes it like that Taylor," she repeated, giving Sora a quick kiss and reaching her hand up to pet her son's spiky hair as well. '_Cause mom likes it when everything is good and calm._'

_**- But not everything was good and calm…oh no…**_

"You call this a Fish Fillet?" Riku huffed, turning his face away as the aroma sickened him. He scoffed "I call this "_disgusting_" if you ask me…and what took you so long? And why aren't you wearing a name tag?"

Roxas was **thoroughly** annoyed.

"You haven't even_tried_ it yet," he shot back, pointing at the food on his plate.

"And why do you need my name tag so badly?"

"Because I need to report to your manager of how bad of service you're giving me…" Roxas could not believe his ears.

Pounding a hand on the table, he yelled, "_Excuse me_? I've been waiting on you _**hand and foot**_ and you're telling _me_ that _I'm_ giving you **crappy service**?" Riku only nodded, prodding him in the chest.

"You're in my space; it's making me flustered," Riku pushed Roxas back. Glaring at him, he flicked his hair back from his face, looking out the window. For a brief moment, Roxas watched him. His eyelids closed and there seemed to be a sad cloudiness to him. That was, before he looked back at Roxas and it dissipated.

"Why the hell are you staring at me? I know I'm good looking but…you're scaring me…"

"Oh please- just getting a good look at a spoiled asshole," Roxas muttered under his breath- but Riku heard him. And it rang dangerously loud in his ears.

…

"_God Riku!" Selphie yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. He watched as she grabbed her purse, tears dripping down her face. Before she stormed out of there, he saw the saddest look he had ever seen anyone give him. Her eyes were flooding over and her heart was heavy with pain. Breathing in and out seemed to be a hard task for her._

"_You're such a…such a…"_

"_Just say it," Riku edged, getting up from his spot. Selphie narrowed her eyes._

"_You're such a spoiled asshole!"_

…

Riku immediately got up, grabbing Roxas by the cuff of his shirt. Axel got up to his feet, only to be stopped by Spitz.

"Who the hell do you think you are- to call me a spoiled ass?" he growled, looking right into Roxas's eyes; they were deep with disdain. "You don't even know me you beggar."

"**BEGGAR?**" Roxas pushed himself from Riku. Picking up his food, Roxas sat it back on the tray, trying to be the better man. "Look- you know what? I probably won't ever see your dirty face again. So let me just get you your food your highness…" With that, Roxas rolled his eyes, took the food all the way back to the kitchen and told Wakka to make another fish fillet…

"Riku, I really think you need to calm down," Namine said, touching his shoulder. He gave her a cold glare, making her remove her hand. Riku groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"I've had a pretty shitty day Namine," he started, looking back out the window. Two blue birds had perched themselves on the sidewalk by the window; they seemed to be mocking him. '_Just like that asshole…_'

**Earlier prior to the fight…**

"_Yeah…can I take your order?" Roxas lazily asked. Riku, feeling mortally wounded, took it offensively, looking back into his menu while Axel snickered. Spitz kept to herself as Roxas just stared at the floor._

"_Um…Fish. Your petty restaurant has fish right?" Riku asked, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. No smile included. Roxas sighed, shaking his head at how some people could be rude._

"_Yeah- this place sits on an ocean; I'm pretty sure it's got some fish…"_

"_Ok smartass… just checking…" Roxas growled as the silver haired antagonist smirked. Looking up at him coyly, he added "Fish fillet. I want it finely grilled with lemon juice and basil. Along with one stick of rosemary to make the flavor edible cause all this other crap here is just awful…I won't eat it unless it has my desired ingredients"_

'_That oughta teach him,' Riku thought smugly._

"_What the hell does this look like to you? A five star restaurant?" Roxas retorted back. Riku simply pushed back some of his bangs._

"_I'm hungry; so is Spitz so just hurry up."_

…

Ok so maybe he was being a little…pre-Madonna snobbish like but come on! That waiter was just defiantly not a good guy. '_Just the way he breathes irritates me_,' Riku thought to himself. Spitz caught it, only shrugging. "He had it coming to him Namine-"

"Well so did you Riku; you were kinda acting like a jerk and you know it…" Namine scolded, folding her arms. Since she was on break, she sat and observed, obviously not able to do anything since both of them shot daggers at her when she tried to stop the fight. "Be the bigger man and apologize-"

"And make sure you do it nicely dude," Axel chimed in, smiling at a scowling Riku.

"And why so nicely?" he asked, looking at him. The flame head only raised his eyebrows.

"We need a new guy..."

Riku's eyes widened as he pounded both hands on the table; good thing most of the people ate out in ER 1 and 3 so they couldn't really hear him yell "Hell **NO** he's not getting into our band! Don't tell me **THAT'S** the guy you are always bragging about how good he is!" Axel only nodded, taking a toothpick out of his teeth.

Namine's smile grew wide, her pearly whites showing as she asked, "Roxas plays? Really Axel? What?" He laughed, resting his feet down on the floor. More of the workers that were off duty came by to listen to what he had to say.

"Not you _too_ Namine…" Riku moaned, palming his forehead.

"Shit- that man can kill at any instrument. You know half the stuff that I said I wrote- he wrote it all."

"Really…?" Riku seemed interested, sitting down backwards on a chair. Axel nodded.

"The dude can get inspiration like that" – he snapped his fingers- "and put chords, beats, notes; anything together. But he doesn't like to say that out loud for some reason…"

"Auditions…" Spitz pointed out, her bloody eyes revealed from under her jagged bangs. Axel grinned, rapidly nodding his head.

"Yeah! You know- he could do the auditions! What do you think Riku? He's really good and he's my best friend and all but he's killer good and-"

"All right," Riku groaned, getting up from his seat. Looking around, not spotting her, he quickly waltzed back to the workers area, saying hi to a few of the workers…

Although he never saw the blonde coming back from a double door, carrying a tray of drinks and ice cream. As Riku was coming into the kitchen, Roxas tripped on his cursed, untied shoelace, spilling all the contents. Exactly what Penelo did to him this morning.

Loud yells and curses could be heard, making Namine prick her head up.

…

As Selphie sat in a corner in the deserted break room, she sighed, missing his annoying words and his sweet gestures. His coy smile was still there, as he would grin, even through the meanest comments she threw at him. Yet he said some nasty things himself, but always took them back.

"Why are we like this…?" she pondered, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin on her elbows. Pulling down her skirt, she looked at the clock, only to be startled by the f-bomb being dropped- along with glass, a tray and tons of silverware.

"What the hell dude?" Roxas yelled.

"Me? You're the incompetent imbecile that knocked into me you dick wad! You're paying for these jeans!"

"Ok- you didn't warn me that you were there. What- did you come to whine about your food?"

"No!"

"Just fucking _**wait**_ your pasty ass!"

That was it. Selphie immediately ran out as soon as she heard the first punch fly out.

**PEACE!-randomness: torn peaches and crowded metaphors**

**Quoted from**X- The Random Vampire –X


	4. Umm Well

**Chapter Four**

"Are you kidding me?" Kairi asked, her eyes bulging as Roxas told his story. The blonde sighed, looking over at Namine for help. She merely shrugged. Sora could only groan, rolling his blue eyes. But Kairi was still surprised, as she started to bounce in her chair while asking with excitement in her voice, "So who won?"

"I did" Roxas stated before Axel cut in.

"No you didn't! You got your ass kicked! He poured a whole thing of relish down your shirt; it was so hilarious!" the flame head added, laughing. Namine slapped him on the arm, giving him a look. "What? You know it's true Namine- he got whipped!"

She only shook her head, closing her eyes to shield the sun from them. Even though they were sitting under an umbrella, on the boardwalk by the beach, the sun still spilled upon every single person.

"That's not true Axel," she started, looking at both Sora and Kairi. "It was…more of a tie rather than one beating the other. Roxas got a good blow on the eye to Riku and well…" she gestured with her head towards Roxas's lip. It was slightly busted on the right side as a small amount of blood caked over to clod the blood flow.

"Evenly matched." Namine turned to Sora, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Sora, you wouldn't happen to know what's up with Riku's behavior would you?" she asked, showing concern for him in her voice. Roxas scrunched up his nose, rolling his blue irises around as he imagined what he _**would**_ have done if Namine wasn't there to stop him.

An evil smile rose on his face as he began to chuckle- but immediately stopped as he saw Kairi raising a brow at him.

Sora remained quiet, looking down into is pink lemonade, admiring how the ice floated by in the refreshing liquid. A lemon was placed on the side for a decoration; he noticed that it held four seeds. His fingers worked on stirring the straw around, avoiding Namine's question as he looked up at the clouds. Looking out of the bottom corner of his eye, he smiled, watching his son sucking on a rainbow and white swirled lollipop. Taylor smiled up at his daddy before going back to his lollipop.

"Well Namine…He's just…not himself I suppose…"

"No, really Sora? Even **I** could have answered that," Axel added sarcastically, earning himself a look that said 'shut up'. He simply ignored it, looking at everyone else with a grin as he dismissed it with a wave of his hand while taking a sip of his coke bottle. "He's just PMS-ing over Selphie again- **OW **_**Namine…**_" That time he winced, giving her a mad stare as she slapped his bare arm again. Roxas stared at him momentarily before looking at Namine.

"What did he mean by that Namine?" he asked, leaning in as if they were keeping a secret from the whole world. Namine lightly smiled, sighing.

"They sort of have this…love-hate relationship. But so far- the hating part has gone on longer than usual because they had this awful argument."

"Are they dating?" Roxas asked, thoroughly interested in what she had to say.

Because who would ever date such a pre-Madonna? Selphie must have been a saint for having so much patience with someone like **that**.

"Well…no." Namine took a sip of her smoothie, setting it back down again as she spoke. "Honestly, they're the best of friends and had a great relationship before…" She stopped as Axel got up.

"Axel? Where're you going?" the male of the blondes asked, confused eyes looking around.

"Sorry kiddo- I gotta get to the studio and work on some stuff with Spitz; the lady would **KILL **me if I didn't come on time…" With a brotherly pat on Roxas's shoulder, he waved by to everyone else and strode off.

"Hey! You still haven't told me the rest of the story Namine," Roxas pressed, turning his attention back on the blonde he sat next to. His breath hitched for only a mere second, watching her soft golden locks flow behind her as she turned her head around. And for some reason, everything seemed to move slowly. Namine was even talking slower, as her shiny pink lips were moving, but no words.

Shining, sparkling radiantly in the sun.

'_And she still smells like roses. Red roses, freshly picked and watered-_' His thought bubble was suddenly burst, due to the fifth plastic fork Kairi had thrown at him. He blinked, being knocked out of his revere. Blue eyes looked around at what seemed to be like fun house mirrors. Kairi's auburn brows were furrowed together, annoyed that he wasn't paying attention.

"Hey- she's talkin' to you; pay attention," she scolded, throwing yet another plastic fork and hitting him square on the head.

_Well, kids __**do **__follow their role models…_

Taylor, giving a big toothy grin, threw his salivated candy at him, squealing with a proud joy as it landed in some of Roxas's hair, sticking on contact; since he had licked it down, it was small enough that the weight would not weigh it down and fall out unless pulled. Kairi burst out into snickering while Sora tried to be more mature and hold it in- but he was doing a pretty bad job. Namine was the only one who looked concerned as she gasped, looking over at Kairi.

"What the heck?" the victim looked up, noticing a stick coming from his head. His eyes looked over to Taylor, who was smiling. "God you little brat- Kairi! Why can't you teach your child better? No wonder why he throws so much stuff. It's cause you do it all the time!" Such accused auburn only yawned, rolling her eyes as she began to inspect her nails.

"It's not my fault he likes throwing things at you," she started, looking at him lazily. She gave him a grin, noticing how mad he seemed to be. "I think it looks pretty darn…_dashing_. Wouldn't you agree Sora?" She looked over at him, noticing he had regained his composure and nodded.

"Oh sure…" Sora almost started laughing again, shaking his head.

Looking out of the corner of his eyes, he could only stare at Namine with a blank expression as a _**FLASH**_ went off, meaning she had taken a picture.

"_**Namine!**_**!**"

"I'm sorry Roxas," she stated in between suppressed giggles that chose to come out; he couldn't stay mad at her anyways- even if he wanted to. " Kairi asked me too! That was just such a good photo and you look so cute with that pout on your face and a lollipop stuck in your hair like that!" Roxas's eyes grew slightly, as did Namine's, realizing what she just said.

A tiny blush tinted her cheeks.

"I-I mean…." Namine stuttered, reaching over and pulling the stuck candy from his head. He winced, now knowing he just lost some hair. "I-It was a good picture. Kodak memories right?"

Amused, Kairi sat back, watching them avoid eye contact as Sora smiled, looking back at his wife. He seemed to get the message, looking over at Namine.

"So Namine," he started, catching hers and Roxas's attention. "You'll be there for the next meeting- you know- to start that mural design thing for the festival?" Namine's natural smile came back, nodding as she started sharing ideas with him about rough draft sketches, colors, and designs. All the while, a small vat of green, icky jealousy was lightly starting to simmer in a certain young man's head.

'_Hmph- way to butt in Sora,_' he thought, scrunching up his nose again as he saw Namine laughing with him about something. It didn't even sound that cool- whatever it was; he really didn't know or care.

"How the hell can he talk to her so fluidly?" he murmured, resting his chin on his palm and looking at the mass of the crowd that was walking around.

"Maybe it's cause he's got a wife and knows how to work the charm with the ladies?" Kairi started, sliding into the empty chair Axel once occupied. Roxas sighed, choosing to give her the cold shoulder treatment. For throwing stuff at him, he was slightly pissed off at the moment…

…And he couldn't place a finger as to why on it.

Was it cause Riku almost made him look like a fool in front of Namine- that he couldn't defend himself? Or was it Axel, being his cocky, self-absorbed self and making Roxas look dumb in front of the two? Or was it Sora- talking so well with Namine and not having trou-

"God you're so freaking immature," Kairi started again, pulling on his hair. He gave a semi loud yelp, turning around and glaring at her. Even his yelp didn't break Namine and Sora's talk! Internally, Roxas growled.

"What is it Kairi?" he asked, looking very bored. Kairi smiled, knowing she got his attention.

"I bet this is what Axel felt like when he had that one crush on that one girl you told me about. Remember?" she started, smiling. Not grinning, nothing smug, just a nice, placid smile. Roxas's lip began to slowly curve upward, nodding his head.

"Yeah. He really did like Olette a lot and told me he would beat the crap out of me if I kept talking to her; we were pretty good friends." He smiled, remembering how his old friend Olette would always tie her hair in braids, wear at least _something_ orange, and she had green eyes that matched her smart, caring and teaching personality.

"…on giving her your number?" Kairi asked, looking at him. He had spaced out again, looking at her blankly.

"Uh…what were we talking about again?" he asked, grinning sheepishly. Kairi could only sigh, rolling her eyes playfully. She rested her head on her shoulder, giggling warmly as she smiled.

"What am I ever gonna do with you Roxas?" she murmured, hearing his short laugh for a response.

…

Namine continued to laugh, her blue eyes opening. Sora was always such a funny character. Lucky for Kairi, she married a wonderful guy. Even if it was a young marriage, for five years, they had done a wonderful job at showing love and family values. Looking over at Kairi, she noticed that she wasn't in her seat and that Taylor was playing with his shoelaces and humming. Glancing sideways out of her eye, she widened them, in shock that Kairi was leaning her head on Roxas's shoulder, giggling and making him chuckle.

'_What are they laughing about?_' a devious voice in Namine's head screamed, glaring at the auburn. _'They're flirting…'_

'_But they're only really good friends- from what she's told me-_' Namine's softer side started before the other one cut in.

'_No, she's being a man whore. And have you seen what she's wearing?_' Namine's eyes scanned Kairi, noticing that she wore a pair of extremely ripped up and wet jeans and a pink bikini top, the strings tied nice and tight, along with some pink flip flops and her hair down.

Now she was being just **ridiculous** at this point!

"…staring at him too," Sora concluded, fully knowing she was far more occupied with something- someone- else. She turned to look back at him, her soft eyelashes batting lightly as she made a confused face.

"I beg your pardon?"

Sora could only chuckle, shaking his head as he got up. Watching him, his wife did likewise, telling her son to get up as well.

"Where're you guys going?" Roxas asked, getting up. Namine decided to get up as well, seeing that their break was almost up for the afternoon, and that they would have to return to work soon.

"Well-" Sora said, stretching out his long arms. Man, how good the sun felt. "We've gotta get going cause we've gotta take Taylor to-"

"God forbid- his mother's house," Kairi finished in complete monotone, looking none too happy about it. Picking her son up in her arms, she started off, not before turning around and calling out good-bye to everyone as Sora followed suit.

"Call me later for details- ok Namine?" he called, making a cellular phone sign with his hand. She nodded, smiling towards him as Roxas only "humph". Sora smiled cheerily, liking the answer she gave.

Kairi sighed contently, looking over her shoulder as Sora was walking closer toward the car. Buckling her son in his safety seat, she looked around on the floor for something, since she had hid it in the car, away from Sora's prying eyes.

'_He'll be so happy when I tell him!_' she thought to herself, smiling as if she was re-living her school crush all over again.

"You ready babe?" Sora asked, getting in his seat as he turned his head around, wondering if she needed some help getting Taylor in his seat or not. Kairi looked up, her hair hanging loosely in front of her face. Looking a little closer, Sora couldn't help but wonder what she was hiding; her eyes held a mischievous glint as she nodded.

"Nah- I got it." She closed Taylor's door and hoped up front, buckling her seat belt as she sat back and just stared at Sora for a full minute. A smirk began to form on her face as Sora's eyebrow went up questioningly. "You'll never guess," she finally started, breaking the interesting silence. Sora licked his lips, looking out the front window and thought for a moment, before turning back to her with a grin of his own.

"Namine likes Roxas," he concluded, looking back at her, that sultry stare still hung in the air between them. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head as her locks followed.

"Anyone could have guessed that Einstein; something even better…" she replied, almost whispering the word better.

This caused Sora to lean in a little closer, almost wanting to kiss her in the middle of the parking lot. But their son was in the car so he simply asked "What girl? Just tell me."

Before her answer came out, Kairi squealed, holding up a piece of paper in her hands. She was bouncing in her seat, a big smile upon her lips as she proudly held out the article for him to read.

And in bold font:

_**Congratulations Mrs. Hokkaido!**_

_On behalf of Dr. Peterson at the University of Destiny Whales Island College, we here by pronounce you as college bound material. Your AP scores were among one of the very best considering you achieved a superior ranking of 38 out of 40. Furthermore on your quest to start your schooling again, we need you to do our three-week prerequisite course. (Your schedule for school and classes as such are placed below.)_

Sora could only stare agape. Kairi's smile began to dwindle, noticing the frown on Sora's face.

"Is…is there something wrong Sora?" she asked, touching his hand. What she didn't know was that was like a shock of lighting to him, jolting him back to life. "I know I should have told you but- I wanted to be a secret; you're not happy are you…?" Licking her lower lip, she lowered her head a little looking at something other than him.

"Kairi, I couldn't be more proud," he started, looking up as soon as she looked at him. Pulling her arm closer to him, he had placed Kairi close enough so that he could land a kiss on her lips, holding her there until she let go, a little flustered.

"Sora-" Kairi sighed.

"Kairi, I am so happy for you," he began, looking down at the piece of paper on his lap. Looking up, he placed the keys into the ignition as he started the drive to his mother's house. Looking over at her when they neared a red light, he started up again "So why were you hiding it from me?" he asked.

"It was for a surprise," she answered, yawning and looking back over at Taylor. She smiled softly, looking at her sleeping son. Something about a sleeping child always reminded her of peace, which is what she felt now.

"Hm…just curious, but when did you take the test?" Sora asked, looking over at her. His goofy grin was still plastered to his face as he reached over and grabbed her hand in his, gently rubbing her with his thumb. His gaze had caught with hers, making Kairi avert her direction out the window as Sora concentrated on the road.

"Oh…last Tuesday," she answered, looking back at Sora; this time her lips were pursed out as she thought for a moment. "I thought the AP tests would be much harder than that. What were yours like Sora?" she asked, her blue eyes looking into his.

Sora merely shrugged.

"I got a 39 on mine. Yeah, they were though. I'm really surprised that got a 38 on them Kairi," he replied, looking at her. Another grin came back to his lips as he laughed, "You must have been studying a lot huh?" He started to chuckle, shaking his head as he imagined Kairi studying. You could never really put the two together. But maybe she was serious on going back to college.

Although he was happy, with a smile on his face, a small place in his heart would miss coming home to a wife, away at college.

…

"God! Would you _just_ hold still?" an angered brunette whined, standing at a distance none too far away from Riku as she held the antiseptic in one hand, and a cotton ball containing cleaning alcohol in the other hand. "It does not sting _**that**_ much Riku-"

"Easy for you to say!" said Riku retorted back, "You're not the one with a gash on the side of his head!"

"Oh it's not even that big, you freaking cry baby…My God, even Taylor doesn't cry **this** much when he gets a small scrape from falling on the concrete…" Selphie began to incoherently mumble to herself, shaking her head as she turned away to get a bandage.

But secretly, she was thrilled to be this close to Riku, to talk to him, and to watch him being his moody, grumpy self. Thank goodness she was turned around, as he wouldn't see her smile.

_Nor she see his._

"Would you hurry up woman?" Riku yelled after clearing his throat, "The blood's running down my head!"

"If you complain anymore, maybe I should let you bleed to death," Selphie spat back, shooting him a testing glare as she whipped around. Something just caught in his throat; the light was hitting her perfectly from the window. Her hair, short and curled upwards, bounced lightly as she strode over to him. "I'll try to be gentle," she murmured, lightly dabbing the wound. A sharp hiss emitted from his mouth as Selphie took a step back to examine him one more time.

A smile broke from her face.

"Roxas got you good huh?" she started, coming back to him. Choosing to ignore the peaceful sigh that came out of Riku, the coolness of her hands on his warm forehead, she placed the bandage on his cut and stepped back to admire it again.

"Yeah whatever." Riku crossed his pale arms across his chest, looking at something else. His tongue flickered out over his bottom lip as he soon bit on it. '_Come on Riku!_' he pleaded within himself, '_There's gotta be something you guys can talk about!_'

"He just caught me off guard Selph…" Her green eyes connected with his aquamarine ones, noticing the searing anger in them; he didn't have to voice it at her to know that he was still enraged by what happened. "Asshole tried to make me look like some weak pup; all I was gonna do was say _sorry_ Selph."

"It's like the guy needs anger management classes!" he went on, going on his ranting spree, saying curses too vile for even I to type. He uprooted himself from the crates of napkins he was sitting on, and began pacing around the storage room in a mad storm of himself. Riku raised his hands up above his head as if in surrender of something.

"The guy's a spoiled jerk who can't appreciate what he has!" His attention was soon averted as he caught a glimpse of Selphie, leaning on the cement wall, giggling to herself.

Or so she thought.

"Just what are you laughing at?" Riku asked, coming near her. She didn't stop, not even as he was so close to her, his height would be most intimidating to anyone. Unknowingly, he had pressed her against the wall, where she still stood laughing. A smirk was on his face as she looked up, her laughter ceasing. Lifting a slim finger, she pointed right at his nose and poked him; he wasn't ready for that at all.

"You just described yourself in someone you don't even know!" she exclaimed, shaking her head and rolling those perfect green pastures of eyes. Riku took a moment to register it in, blinking. Eyes narrowing dangerously at his ex-girlfriend, he came up to her, gripping her by the waist as he lowered himself at least so his mouth was near her ear.

"Riku-" Selphie protested.

"Just what do you mean by that Selphie?" he asked, his voice low and hard as he had her pressed against the edge of the wooden table. Lifting his head up, Selphie couldn't hide her blush as his gaze was right on her. Selphie averted her eyes to the floor, a slight amused look on her face. Riku couldn't tell if she was frowning- or trying really hard not to smile.

"Well…you, for one, need some serious anger management classes," she started before he butted in to defend himself.

"I have my anger under control I'll have you know-"

"No you don't! It's far from under control; just like right now and don't you **DARE** say something smug like "You like it when I press up on you like this" because I **CERTAINLY** don't and it…it makes me uncomfort- Riku stop it!" Selphie cried, squealing from the contact of lips on her cheek.

"But you do love it when I press into you like this," he uttered into her shoulder, resting his head there. For a placid moment, neither of them said a thing, scared they would break the silence. " Or at least you used to…Are we trying to be the proper one Selphie?" he asked, kidding around with her. She only rolled her eyes again.

"Sure Riku. Sure…you know- Roxas isn't that bad-" Selphie stopped mid sentence as he groaned while placing one of his fingers on her lips to shush her.

"I don't wanna hear about Roxas; I don't like the guy and no one can change that. Not even Axel, who keeps begging me to let the kid in the band," Riku said, a sullen look in his eyes. Selphie nodded, seeing the clouds finally dissipate in his eyes.

A soft smile replaced the grim line on his face. And for once, just like how she fell in love, and still was in love with him, he asked her with such a quite whisper that felt too luxurious to be his, "How have you been?"


	5. Nothing Complicated

Chapter Five

"Sorry Namine. I can't have you and Roxas in here this afternoon; can't you see the rush?" Cid yelled over the roar of customers sweeping into the café. Roxas's eyes stared in a puzzled manner, for he was perplexed.

_'And I thought the morning shift was overcrowded. Good grief!' _He watched as some of the staff which he had already made friends with working their tails off, giving them quick hello's or waved, carrying trays of dirty dishes or of scrumptious smelling foods.

"'Sides! With your little incident with Riku and company- I can't have no more shenanigans for the rest of the day!" he concluded, going back down to his small computer. While looking back up, he glared his eyes at Namine. "Now GO."

"B-but Cid! I-I need my payche-"

"Didn't I say you wasn't getting that paycheck today?" Cid grumbled, his voice gaining an octave. Roxas could only be quiet in the situation; it would not be right for him to butt in his nose where he wouldn't know what was going on. "Now GIT! The both of you!" With a wave of his hand, he dismissed them off, completely ignoring Namine's little cries. Stomping off, with Roxas in tow, both blondes exited the restaurant, coming into the streets.

Roxas placed a hand onto Namine's shoulder, gaining her attention.

"Aw come on Namine!" he started, getting a small smile on her face. "I'm sure he'll give it to you tomorrow…"

"Yeah…he's such a cheap tight wad," Namine added, sighing, as she slumped herself onto a near by bench by the brick wall that lined up against the road. Leaning back, she sat back, watching all the other pedestrians going about their own business, carrying their personal belongings or children with them. She looked to her left, which was west from where they sat, and watched the blue railed Ferris wheel turning clockwise slowly, overlooking the beach. Roxas's eyes went to where she was looking.

"A Ferris wheel," he mused, gaining her attention back. "How cool. Haven't been on one of those in quite some time. Wonder if it lights up at night…" Namine's face of shock soon turned back into a smile.

"Really Roxas?" she asked, biting her lip back in anticipation. She scuffled her feet a little on the bench, twiddling her thumbs. "Ah see…there- there's this bon fire coming up-"

"Oh yeah I know!" Roxas exclaimed, thrilled that Namine was going- hopefully. "Tidus and Vaan invited me to go with them…" he continued on, not noticing the evident frown forming on Namine's sweet face. "…so you're going?"

"Oh! Uh- y-yeah! It'll be a ton of fun…yeah…" Namine murmured more to herself, looking down into her lap. Roxas's watched as she seemed to drift away; her small chest fell as she exhaled.

_'So much for asking him…'_

"Namine…" Roxas started, tilting his head to the side, "Do you not have someone to go with?" She perked her head up, giving him another small smile.

"O-Oh no! I do! I'm going with Selphie and Yuna! I'm fine!" she giggled, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Well…cause if you don't you can always come with me and stuff…so…" Roxas ended, becoming silent.

Time stood still for the two, watching as children were running around with many carnival snacks and goodies. Children were holding reels of tickets and stuff animals that were likely won at game booths. Another person that caught Roxas's interest was a woman with blonde curly hair, walking her small little prized poodle, both noses up in the air; he let out a low chuckle.

"What is it Roxas?"

"Oh uh…" he became a little shy, growing a soft pink hue on his cheeks. "There was this girl who passed by in all pink and she had on heels and a small poodle. Kinda reminds me of Legally Blonde. You ever seen that movie?" His grin grew bigger as Namine began to laugh.

"Only about a dozen times or so!" Namine exclaimed, laughing softly. Her cheeks looked so pink that Roxas was very tempted to squeeze them. "She's so dumb- yet she's wanting to be on top. It's a interesting combo if you ask me…" Roxas nodded, looking back down at the pavement.

'_Well there's nothing else to do really…and I reek of relish!'_he told himself. Getting up, Namine's eyes watching him, he dusted off his pants. He turned to her, moving some blonde bangs from his face.

"Um…thanks for sitting with me," he replied, immediately wanting to kick himself. Boy he sounded dumb. "W-Well I gotta get home and uh…" he looked himself over, his eye twitching from such condiments on his body. Namine nodded in understanding.

"Wait!" He turned from where he stood, a smile on his face. She got up, pulling down her skirt, and placing her messenger bag on.

'_Time for me to open up! I can't be shy around him!'_

"How about I walk you home?" she offered, taking an arm and linking it with his. Her nice smile always melted him, as he continued to smile brightly at her. She was something you would never find back at his old home- helpful, sweet, and what he surmised, good-natured.

"I would love that," he added, taking her hand. "How about you show me around the place first?" Her eyes lit up, as she jumped lightly on her toes and took off, beginning to show him around the place.

Yet somehow, they both forgot he was covered in relish. Or maybe when you're in love, it doesn't really matter…

…

"So that long eh?" Riku asked, looking back at the girl in his arms- wait. Woman. She was a grown woman now. She looked up and nodded, resting her head back onto his chest. She huffed out some air, scooting closer to his side, as she wiggled and wormed around to find a comfy spot next to her friend.

"Well I've been meaning to call you to apologize; but the fear of your rejection prevented me from doing so," Selphie said, smiling softly as she felt Riku's fingers stroking her stomach gently. Inside, she sighed, content with the peace that they finally had- and deserved- to talk things through. He had forgiven her, as did she him. Though it took about an hour or so- but she was thankful to have her friend (and lover) back to good terms. Though she wasn't quite ready to restart an intimate relationship again.

Riku sat up, looking down at his best friend. A smile came to his face as he leaned down, covering most of her body with his, and murmured something into her ear that made her turn red. He came up, smirking as she playfully slapped him on the arm, both of them just laughing. Soon the laughter stopped, more content silence, as Selphie curled into him, both just staring up.

The sun hit the rafters in the bare room nicely; showing off the dust that hadn't settled- yet it was calming. The fresh scent of wood. Riku turned his head slightly, resting his chin on top of her full head of hair, which he began to stroke.

"Look…maybe I am a spoiled asshole…" he only rolled his eyes as he felt the head under him nodding, both staring up at the ceiling. "But I wanna try better. I know no one else is gonna give me a chance but will you?"

"Of course Riku! As your best friend, I would always give you a chance. But why do you want to start now?"

"…"

"Riku-"

"I don't know…" was his final answer before "Yeah, yeah Cid I'm workin' on it!" came in, staring at the both of them wide eyed. _'What the hell were those two doing on the floor?'_

"Uh…h-hey Selph…Riku- what are you two doing on the storage room floor?" Tidus asked, giving off a puzzled look. Riku merely shrugged.

"Why not?" he asked looking back up at the blonde. Tidus, for one moment, saw something in Riku's eyes that was usually not there, until he shook his head.

"Uh- never mind. Selphie- Cid says that if you're not gonna work then go home…" he watched as both figures got up, dusting off their pants.

"That's more than enough for me to take my leave!" Selphie cheered, running out of the room for a moment to go retrieve her personal belongings from her cubby, leaving Tidus and Riku in the room. Neither of them said much, just looking at the ground (not each other) and scuffing the floor with their shoes. Riku took a deep, DEEP breath.

"Uh…nice arm lock you had there earlier Tidus," Riku slowly started, looking up at his eyes for merely a nano second; they seemed slightly unsure and scared. Tidus, completely taken back from the compliment, smiled lightly before he smirked.

"Yeah- you've got a good grip too," he added, before looking back at the window. "So uh…you and Selphie…" Riku nodded, catching his drift.

"Well- I don't think she'll want to date me- but we're somewhat friends again so…" Riku placed a hand on the back of his neck, a nervous gesture, as he looked back down at the ground again.

Tidus mused over this for a moment. Usually, Riku was one to talk to someone- even if it meant picking a fight. There was always something he could say to anyone with a straight face, a cool attitude. But now…he looked like a toddler on his first day of kindergarten.

"So uh Riku," Tidus started, catching the man's attention. "You going to the bon fire this week?"

"Oh yeah- defiantly; Sora's been working on it for such a long time. I know it's gonna be great and **Civic** is supposed to be playing there so…yeah…" He took a sigh of relief as Selphie came back in. She gave a bright smile at Riku, ushering him over to her, as they linked arms.

"Tell Cid I'm gone and won't be coming back tomorrow either," Selphie concluded, looking up at her best friend. Tidus nodded, waving them off, and watching them from the back room as they left arm in arm, talking about something. A smile was on his face.

It had been about a year since Riku and him had a decent conversation.

…

"Why don't we sit down here Roxas?" Namine asked, gesturing a shady spot under a willow tree. It was now becoming humid, and Namine wanted nothing more than to strip off her white stockings but knew she couldn't. Not in a public park.

"Oh sure." Roxas began to sit down when he wiped the back of his hand on his forehead, sweat ever apparent on him. Making a face, he stood up, beginning to un-tuck his shirt when Namine looked up at him. "Oh! I-I totally forgot you were right there!" he stammered, a red blush evident on his face. Groaning, he sat back down, just taking the heat.

'_Oh what I wouldn't give to take off my shirt; but I don't know if Namine would be comfortable with that. For God sakes man! Why on earth would even think about doing that right in front of her-'_

"G-Go ahead Roxas," Namine pressed out, looking the other way so he could have some privacy. Roxas looked at her for a moment, asking if it truly was all right. She nodded, hoping she didn't seem _**too**_ enthusiastic seeing Roxas shirtless.

His arms were toned, meaty and not too muscular. An athletic, firm chest. His pants rode a little southwards, showing off that fine crease between him and-

"Namine?" the blonde male asked, bending down over her, waving his hand over her face. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over in deep thinking before she snapped out of it. Flustered, she turned her head away, scratching the back of her neck. She nervously coughed, just telling him that she zoned out.

"O-Oh yeah! I-I do that a… a lot…" Namine replied, her eyes not exactly making contact with his. Shooting them back up at his eyes, she began to concentrate more on his words than body language.

"Spacing out? Yeah- me too," Roxas added, leaning back onto the grassy hill, the sun leaking through some of the leaves on the tree. The breeze was calming, pushing Namine's hair into her face. Roxas couldn't help but find it cute, as she took a slim finger and placed the pure blonde strands behind her ear. She leaned back, resting herself upon the tree trunk.

"So…how did you like my tour?" Namine asked, her eyes curious as they glanced at Roxas. He turned to look at her and Namine just crumbled. After picking up the pieces, she crumbled like a crushed cracker. Biting her lip, she swallowed anything that was in her mouth, as she tried to hide the attraction.

'_Oh gosh!'_

"It was nice. Thanks." Roxas started, looking over at her with a smile. "I never knew that you guys had such a big island. From all that I read it all seemed so small…" he looked out towards the sun, watching it as it sat high in the 4:00 sky. He sighed.

"W-well there's more than what I just showed you- but we can cover that some other time…" she caught with his eyes, gulping, as she asked "If you want. I could show you around and stuff…"

"How about later tonight?" he asked, leaning in a little bit closer. An opportunity to tour the island with Namine sounded wonderful.

"I can't," Namine said, looking sad. How she wanted to show him around as well.

"Oh well- there's always tomorrow huh?" She looked over at him and nodded, feeling relaxed as she fell all the way onto her back, feeling the grass poke into the flesh of her bare arms. The air was fresh and sweet, smelling slightly of nature and of a man who smelled faintly of relish.

"What did your old home look like Roxas?" a curious Namine asked, looking up at him from below. He tilted his head towards her and shrugged.

"Well…Twilight Town was nice. The setting sun always painted the sky kind of…pinkish and orange-like. It was always warm with a soft breeze in the mornings and evenings; buildings stood quite tall and there were…a lot of shops. Family businesses."

He drew his knees into his chest, continuing to describe his home.

"There were always a bunch of people around," he started, looking at her. Whatever embarrassment was there was now gone; she was someone he could talk to. Maybe…more could happen… "There were struggle tournaments and people went around doing various jobs-"

"Like what?' Namine asked, gathering everything he had said into her brain. A sheepish smile graced Roxas's lips as he chuckled.

"Well- there was this one time… Axel and I were about 15;" he turned to face her. She did so, stretching out her legs. "You know he likes to play with fire…"

"Tch. As if no one doesn't know. He blows every and anything up when he gets the chance," Namine added, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well he had made this homemade bomb or something. We went to go knock down this big hornet nest; it was fairly large…" Roxas went on, saying that the bomb exploded, all these pieces of nest flying at them, a whole horde of hornets zooming out. The whole neighborhood had to go into a lock down and no one came out of their house for the rest of the evening.

"What happened the next day?" Namine asked, her voice clearly showed the amusement. Roxas shrugged.

"We didn't get paid. At all. In fact- we had to do community service for two weeks straight." A smile graced both their lips as Namine shook her head.

"Wow. I wouldn't think…"

"Yeah…heh…" Roxas fell back onto the grass, with Namine next to him, her legs up to her chest that lifted in and out softly. His eyes watched as she breathed, taking strands of hair back from her face. She stretched her arms up; Roxas's eyes redirected towards her breathing chest.

'_I wonder what if would be like to lay my head down on that soft plane of flesh. Her breathing looks so calm and placid like an ocean on a good night. Her smiles are soft and friendly, her body in a relaxed stature. _

_It was nice- this nice feeling. Maybe my crush is too forward but…this is such a nice feeling I have; nothing complicated._

He closed his eyes for a mere moment, taking in a fresh breath of air before clouds came froth in front of the sun.

Roxas made a face, wrinkling his nose. Where had his warm sun gone?

"Wow- I didn't think things would move _**that**_ fast that your shirt would already be off buddy."

_So much for the nice aura…_

"Axel- just shut up," Roxas murmured, peeling open one eyelid. He was met face to face with his friend, their noses touching. "Holy shit!" Roxas retaliated by jerking himself farther into the ground. A glare. "Get out of my face like that. It's not cool…"

"Of course," Axel said, raising an eyebrow, as he took a seat next to Namine. "How have you kids been this afternoon?" Roxas rolled his eyes, rolling his body to the side so he wouldn't have to look at Axel. "Oh come on!"

"We've been fine Axel," Namine said, watching Roxas. Was he mad at Axel? "We spent the last three hours looking around the island-"

"I thought Kairi was supposed to be doing that," Axel mused. Namine just shrugged. He smirked, "Did you show him the recording studio? It's right next to the art studio that you take art classes at Namine…" Namine blinked, just looking surprised.

"Oh! I forgot!" Tapping Roxas's bare shoulder, the contact of skin was enough for both of them to bring their body parts away immediately, a red blush coming onto Namine's face. "I-I'm sorry! Were you sleeping Roxas?"

He shook his head. "Nah- just trying to block out **unnecessary noise**," he replied, looking emotionlessly at Axel. Axel merely wave before looking up. "Over here Spitz! Bring those suckers right on over!" Roxas's eyes widened slightly, turning around to look at the dark creature from the lake.

Something about this guy- girl creeped him out.

"Don't you think that's a little rude Roxas?" Spitz asked, raising a black eye brow. "You just met me; how do I creep you out? And I didn't come from a lake; I came from a birth canal just like you."

"What's with you?" he asked, sitting up. Namine couldn't help but look away, blushing, while Axel snickered. "How do you always know what I am saying?"

Spitz pointed to her head.

"Mind reader…" with that, she jabbed Axel in his arm before handing the hot dog he asked him to buy for him. "You owe me…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Axel murmured, licking his lips and taking the enlarged piece of meat in a bun into his mouth. He chewed, swallowed and turned to Namine. "You've got some good stuff here; why didn't anyone ever tell me?"

Something about him eating a hotdog…just fit his image.

Spitz poked him in his arm again.

"_**WHAT?**_ Oh yeah! Hey Roxas!" Roxas looked at him. "You still play your guitar right?" the flame head asked, his eyes brightening up with hope. Roxas heavily sighed.

'_I've gotta tell Axel he needs to keep some things about me more personal…_' he thought to himself before answering with "Um…yeah. What about it?" Before Axel got a chance to finish, an astonished Namine interrupted, her eyes glowing with light as a bright smile came to her face. She came closer to Roxas, not noticing the light blush as she talked.

"You play the guitar? That's really cool Roxas!"

"Yeah…I-I kinda do I guess…just a little bit…and some other stuff." he murmured. Roxas couldn't help but smile, slightly getting over the embarrassment. "My father taught me when I was a kid…"

"Wow. It must be so much fun to play and sing. Do you make your own songs?" He shook his head, grinning now and lightly laughing.

"Of course not! That stuff's too hard. I have to be deeply inspired or I have to be having a bad day; you know how it is with any type of art." With that, Namine could relate too as she nodded her head.

"Same with drawing picture-" she began before Axel butted in with "Ok- you guys can talk about the greater fine arts later. Roxas- as I was saying- there's this really cool try out thing that **Civic** is hosting so…" Biting his lip, he tried to contain in a smile, watching Roxas's slight frown go into a small smile.

"You want me to try out huh?" he asked, raising a brow. He shook his head. "I don't really play it all that much anymore; it's just more of a hobby, rather than a dream." Axel's smile almost dropped off the face of the earth.

"What? Really?" Roxas only nodded.

"Don't worry! I can still play it; but that doesn't mean I'm gonna try out. Sorry- we already had this dream before we went into college remember?" Roxas downcast his eyes, his lips a firm line. Namine slightly pouted.

"Why not Roxas?" she asked, placing an affectionate hand onto his naked shoulder. He looked at her, his expression still not changing. He shrugged off her hand, standing up with his soiled shirt in his hand.

"Thanks for showing me around Namine; I knew Kairi wouldn't get around to it…" he started, turning around to leave. "See you two later-"

"I-I'll come with you…" Namine said, standing up abruptly, dusting off her skirt. Roxas kept eye contact with her, as did she with him. "J-Just so you don't get lost or…anything…" He nodded.

"Sure. Thanks."

"No problem; I'll see you on Wednesday Axel. You too Spitz." With a small wave from each person, Namine followed in tow with Roxas, both of them silently walking out of the park on the cobblestone pathway. Namine looked up, watching the sun dip down behind the hill and into the lower horizon. Blue became a soft pink and orange. Shadows could be seen as you walked by; her eyes stayed trained on four kids running with each other, one carrying a blue balloon. All their shadows were sewn right onto them, always following them.

They exited the park, walking along the town again. People were getting off of work and getting ready to go home or out to have fun. Time seemed to go slower than it should have been- or maybe it was the silence. Namine reached out a hand to Roxas, grabbing him slightly so she could catch up; Roxas stopped.

"Roxas- I'm sorry for pressing you about the whole audition thing," she started, looking at the ground. She didn't notice his smile reappear onto his face.

"I'm not mad about that," he replied, "I've just been very…thoughtful. Just been thinking a lot. Wondering if this change of scenery will suit me. That's all really." When she still didn't look up, he touched her shoulder again. "But really Namine…thanks for showing me around. And I really hope we could do something like this again real soon; it's nice to hang out with you…"

As Namine began to talk, their feet began to walk, walking in a synchronistic pattern.

"Of course I would love to. It's always so nice to just relax for a full day and talk to someone. Like a breath of fresh air from the sea of woe- if that makes any sense," she laughed, soon becoming depressed as they went on towards the station. Roxas, though he only knew her for one day, could already pick up something.

"What's up?"

"No new art set. I was late for work today so I don't get my paycheck until tomorrow…"

"Oh- and by the way…um…" his sheepish manner returned as he cursed himself." I saw some of your drawings and sketches; you're really good at art Namine…" Of course she blushed and thanked him while he added, "Where did you learn to draw like that?"

Her eyes became a little dark, her face rid of all the light in it as she thought back.

…

"_Your art is no good Namine!" he cried, throwing her hard work back onto the table as if it were nothing. Nothing ever impressed him. And all the hard hours of work she placed into it. Bags had taken a home under her eyes, making her skin look pale and uninteresting. "Has anything I have taught you even seeped into your head? Maybe not- because you tend to space out a lot!"_

"_I-I'm sorry headmaster Xemnas," she replied, lowering her eyes. "I-I really tried this time. Honest!"_

"_None of this work will do for me young lady," he replied, merely sitting back on his upholstered plush leather chair behind his oak wood desk. "Namine, this just isn't going to cut it. If you're not going to be up to standards with our art program, I suggest you sign up for some other gifted class our school has to offer._

"_Your art is just bland…"_

…

"Your art's really beautiful Namine," Roxas replied, smiling down at her. She blinked, coming back from her bedridden past. She nodded.

"Thank you. I went to Castle Oblivion School of gifted students; of course my art teacher always called my work crap and useless doodles but…" she sighed, already becoming depressed.

"Well I think it looks fantastic Namine." That got her to smile. The way he said her name got her to smile too.

"On Tuesdays, Wednesday, and Friday nights I take an art class. To improve my work-" Namine said before Roxas cut her off "Why bother? I don't see many flaws in it. Good tones of color, people are proportioned correctly, you're using the right strokes as you paint…" Namine could only stare, her heart beating faster than it should.

Maybe this was him.

"You seem to know a lot about art Roxas," she started, "but yet you do photography."

"They're similar in many ways though," he started, shrugging his shoulders and replacing his bag back onto his shoulder. He (and Namine) had almost forgotten he was shirtless until he pulled open his messenger bag, pulling out something he had recently printed.

It was an immensely large clock tower on a sunset background.

"I won't go into too much detail," he added, liking the amazed look on Namine's face. She was like a sponge, always willing to listen and absorb anything she could. "But when you take a picture, sometimes you have to have the right amount of light. Or you need some sort of reference if you don't know what your drawing or taking a picture of. There's black and white rough drafts and then colored prints."

"Yeah that's true…"

"I'll tell you more if you beat me at a race to the subway station," Roxas challenged, raising his eyebrows in a funny manner. It got Namine to giggle- his sole purpose- as she nodded.

"Alright- why not? Last one there pays for the tickets."

"Ok. 3…2…-"

"1 GO!" Namine dashed off before he even had the chance to blink. Realizing that she was a block ahead of him, he shook his head and came back to his senses, running to catch up with her. Both of their laughter could be heard as they raced towards the finish-

Long race cut short- they tied. They shared the payment. And for some reason, not too many people were on this evening, the bus being fairly clear of passengers. Namine looked around as she stepped inside, along with Roxas, grabbing the cool iron pole for safety. Namine chose to sit.

"How did you know about my drawings anyways?" she asked.

Roxas was caught in a red light.

"Ah…well…heh-" Now could Roxas _**really**_ tell a woman that he went trifling through her bag? "I needed some paper…so…yeah…"

"You went through my bag," Namine finished. To Roxas she didn't sound all that mad.

"I didn't take anything I swear! You can pat me down if you want!"

_That doesn't seem like a bad idea…_

_**ROXAS. You JUST met her.**_

"No, it's fine Roxas. I trust you…" With that, Namine became content again with looking out the window. As the train moved, she turned her head swiftly, ready to ask Roxas something when she saw him holding a blue orb within his fingers; it reflected light as it shone bright.

"If you don't mind me asking…what's that?" she questioned, pointing to the almost marble with her head.

Roxas smiled.

"I won this at my third struggle competition; I beat this professional named Setzer. The trophy has four arms that curve outwards, holding four colored gems…" Handing the small blue gem into Namine's, so soft and tiny, he sat down beside her, rummaging through his bag until he found his leather wallet, opening the flap to a picture of four different people all around the age of 16 yrs. Namine's eyes looked at each of them and their smiling faces.

_They must be his friends…_

"I kept the blue one," Roxas started, "I gave the green one to the guy in cargo pants- my friend Hayner."

"Pence- he's a little on the chubby side, but the best guy you could ever meet, I gave him the orange one. And…"

"Olette. She's…well…" Namine's face became a frown, watching as Roxas was smiling to himself, looking at the window. _'Must be his girlfriend,'_she thought.

"She was the sweetest, smartest, corkiest girl I ever knew. She always wore her hair in those braids and her favorite color was orange; I remember I bought her orange barrettes for her 12th birthday and she always told me she loved them every single day. I gave her the yellow one though…"

She didn't mean to sound bitter, but all Namine could surface was a quiet 'hmm'.

"Yeah. Good friends of mine. Maybe one of the reasons why I left was because Olette died and the group sort just…went and split up after that; all of us weren't friends anymore and I got tired of playing middle man…"

Now Namine felt guilty for being resentful towards Olette; she sounded like someone she would have like to have met.

"I'm so sorry Roxas," she replied, "I kinda know what it's like. With Riku and Selphie…"

"Yeah…"

The apartment condos were coming closer to them, meaning their walk was coming closer to an end.

Namine sighed, smiling up at the tall buildings as she swung her arms back and forth.

"I guess this is your stop…huh?" she asked, disappointment settling on her lips. "I live a couple blocks down the road from here in Sweet Home Housings. Come and visit anytime you like; it's apartment number four."

"Thanks again Namine," Roxas replied, scratching his hair, "For hanging out with me and all- you really didn't have to."

"It was nothing Roxas! Really! That's what friends are for right?" He was silent for a moment, just watching the pale hand that was outstretched to him for him to shake. He took it graciously, giving it a good firm shake before letting it go, dropping it and loosing a nice heat source. "I gave you my cell number right?" He nodded. "And you're coming into work tomorrow right?" Her smile only got bigger as he nodded.

"Yes Namine, I am. You'll see me there."

"Alright cool so…I guess I'll see you later then…" she started off, walking slowly, letting the setting sun capture her again in her natural beauty; nature was her element alright, as a smile formed on his face. She turned around and waved, starting off at a trot before she completely disappeared behind the corner.

…

_To see your enemy represents opposing ideas and contradictory attitudes. It also indicates something that you are in denial about or someone whom you are rejecting. Enemies may also represent the enemies within and your inner conflict with yourself._

_To dream that you are dealing with the enemies represents a resolution to some inner conflict or waking life problem._

…

Climbing the stairs, he paused for a brief moment to look at his cell phone, since it had gone off. Just a solicitor. As he looked up, his eyes bugged out.

There was Selphie, pinned to a wall to what seemed to be her boyfriend. And she seemed to be enjoying being submissive. That was until she caught eye contact with Roxas, who she pushed her dominator off of her, looking more than just flustered. Her skirt had risen about an inch, and four of the five buttons on her blouse had come undone, leaving something for the eyes.

Her face was a cherry red before she stuttered out "H-hi Roxas! W-what are you d-doing here?" He only raised an eyebrow, coming up the remainder of the stairs.

"This is where I live-" he pointed to the white door with the brass numbers 409. Selphie cleared her throat; the other guy just cussed, turning his face the other way before Roxas could see the dark red. "Riku?"

"What? You've got some problem with me kissing my girlfriend or something?" Roxas only raised his hands up in defense.

"Yeah, I live to watch people make out. Actually, I was going to my house in which you guys were kissing all up on. Make sure you keep to yourselves and not on my property; I could file for trespassing…"

"Of all the fucking nerve you little-" Riku was going to finish before he looked back at the door, then to Roxas. "YOU live HERE?"

"I just said that. Why is it important to you?"

"I'm your neighbor…"


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This was a recently updated story. I had stopped working on it for some long time, till recently (Sunday, April 12) did I restart and continue. I think people MIGHT be confused, since it says I updated, yet there are only six chapters when there should be seven. (hm…)

Well, anyways, please continue to read on. And thank you so much. Right now, I'm making revisions on the previous chapters (that won't take too long) and so….(forgot what I was gonna say- just busted my gums. OW, no seriously.)

Thanks!


	7. The Same Word BASTARD

Chapter Six

Thank you Camille.

…

"_What? You've got some problem with me kissing my girlfriend or something?" Roxas only raised his hands up in defense._

"_Yeah, I live to watch people make out. Actually, I was going to my house in which you guys were kissing all up on. Make sure you keep to yourselves and not on my property; I could file for trespassing…"_

"_Of all the fucking nerve you little-" Riku was going to finish before he looked back at the door, then to Roxas. "YOU live HERE?"_

"_I just said that. Why is it important to you?"_

"_I'm your neighbor…"_

…

This didn't register clear in Roxas's head. There was no way- **no way** in God's holy hell- that Riku Assasaki lived right next to him. It just wouldn't make sense that God would want to punish him with such cruelty as this. "…You're lying, right?"

"I wish I was," Riku uttered, making a pouting face. Selphie piped up, a bright, cheery smile on her face that shone in the dark hall.

"If it's any consolation, I live just across the street with Namine! I was just walking Riku up to his room-hey!" she giggled as Riku grabbed her by the waist and plopped a small kiss onto her cheek. Her eyes suddenly lost the sparkle when he turned and quickly went into his room in complete silence. Roxas glanced from him to her, noticing the difference in emotion. "Riku…"

"I'm sorry Selphie," he started. He liked Selphie. Just because her boyfriend was an ass, it didn't mean she was bad. "I didn't mean to uh, interrupt anything. Honestly…" Roxas could feel himself become a little uncomfortable as she started to smile, wistful and sad; he hadn't known Selphie long, but at least he knew that wasn't her usual demeanor.

"Oh, it's fine Roxas," she started, waving it off to dismiss it. "He's just a moody cow. Really, it's fine. I was gonna go now anyways…" she brushed past him quickly, going down the steps before she sniffed. She sniffed again and gave Roxas a look.

"You _**still**_ smell like relish?" she asked with complete disbelief. _'Good lord,_' she thought, taking him in with an up-down glance, _'did he go around all afternoon like that? Although I _have_ seen weirder…'_

"Might wanna, you know, rinse that off?" Selphie winked at him, called out good night and sailed her way down the stairs.

Roxas heaved a heavy sigh.

Today was such an adventure! All he wanted to do was people watch, take pictures, and dine at delicious diners today. Instead, he magically landed a job, met a beautiful blond siren, found two lost friends, contracted a **possible** band deal (_'Of course THAT'S not gonna happen,'_ Roxas thought to himself), and made himself an enemy, along with a small tour around the near blocks of his apartment complex- wow. "That's crazy," he uttered to himself, moving to the door and pulling out a small brass key from his navy blue slacks he worked in. The tumblers were activated and the door opened; he came home to a fresh, airy, and clean apartment, smiling softly in the dark. The moon was full and had drenched the room in natural phosphorescence.

He needed a shower; Selphie was right.

"_If it's any consolation, I live just across the street with Namine…"_

"Namine," he murmured, turning on the small desk lamp. Sitting down on the provided chair for his room, he slouched down, tired and weary, and rested his forehead on his palms, elbows on the table. God, what an idiot he was! Walking around all day with her smelling like pickles and who knows what else! "She was just too polite to even say anything; God I am such a loser!" he growled, a little too loud for his neighbor's liking.

"That you are," Riku's voice added, coming through the walls. "Mind keeping it down over there? People are trying to sleep, kid."

That jerk!

"I am **NOT **a kid for your information Riku!" Roxas yelled, standing abruptly from his chair, it moving back against the hardwood floor. "And you don't have to add your two-cents, Peanut Gallery! You know- it's actually really rude to butt in conversations that you were never invi-"

"Shut up Roxas; you talk too much!" Riku cajoled, chuckling as he heard Roxas huffing.

"HEY!"

"What?" Riku mocked, shrugging, "I can't hear you through the dry wall!" Riku laughed, bellowed really, as he heard Roxas storm off to his bathroom. _'This is gonna be great,_' Riku thought, laying back down and staring at the popcorn resembling ceiling, elbows resting behind his head on a pillow, _'I can make Roxas's life a living hell every single day! What more can I ask?'_

"Goodnight asshole," Riku whispered, smiling, before he rested his silver head onto a goose feathered pillow and slowly succumbed to sleep.

…

_Spring is a time of renewal and an opportunity for you to get off on the right foot without indulging in your natural aggressiveness. Let romance come to you. All you have to do is suit up and show up - allow the universe to do the rest._

…

"So every thing's all set for our meeting Thursday right? You guys have a plan on what you want your posters and advertisements to look like right?" she asked. She was an artist- smart, creative, and talented, but she wanted to have a clue on what she was at least drawing to get the best results for her clientele. Namine made an "I'm listening," noise, listening as Sora went on with details; she crossed her legs on the bed in Indian style, bringing her sketchpad and some black chalk with her. The small lamp on her large windowsill had lit the room and made the shadows dance; yet there was music in the air. The wind blew, and crickets had their own symphonies. Cicada's screamed at each other, and leaves and capers rustled.

"Alright, yeah. That sounds simple enough- no. Not bad simple. Simple, but good and explanatory. We don't need something oh-so exuberant. I got'cha. Yes. Good night Sora. Thank you- Good night." She clicked the phone off, and went back to her small sketchpad that sat on her lap. The residue on her fingers from the black chalk only encouraged her more as strokes and lines began to form and connect a face. A handsome face. Different shapes and different sizes she tried on the side to get the right pairs of eyes for his face; his lips were easy, carved perfectly on his face.

Now his hair was a little tricky, since _it stood at such strange ends_! Namine giggled.

_'That's one thing I like about him,'_ she reminisced, closing her eyes to refresh the picture in her mind. _'Nice cheekbones. Not too high, but angled perfectly to make nice cheeks. Long eyelashes. Strong jaw,'_ she continued to think as her hands had minds of their own, moving slow, than fast, faster and faster but it still wasn't enough!

_'No, his nose isn't that pointy!_'

"Ngh…it's alright," Namine groaned, critically analyzing her work. She stretched and yawned, circling her arms and crackling her knuckles; God Selphie hated that! As she was stretching, she craned her neck towards the clock. It was already 11:52, and she had to go work tomorrow. _'Those bills don't pay themselves,'_ she thought drowsily as she stood up and began to remove her shirt and top undergarment. Next came her skirt before she walked over to a brown armoire and pulled out a big grey shirt and slipped it on over her body.

It hung to her knees and she felt big and strong in large shirts like this.

"Pastels don't pay for themselves either," she mumbled tiredly. "Oh woe is me…" Namine's slow smile became almost sinister, just thinking about her day. She almost missed her train, saved by her prince charming, went to work (_'There's nothing grand about that one though,_' she told herself, getting under the white crisp covers and pulling them up to her chin), lost her bag, her prince gave it back, and she practically had a joy showing him around Destiny Isles.

"Goodnight Roxas," she whispered into the silent night as slumbers caught up to her. She was so loyal to her prince that night, only dreaming of him and his deep blue eyes.

…

_'That slimy worm!_' Roxas cursed in his noggin, clenching his hands as water droplets ran down all over his body. Yes, it felt good to be clean and smelling fresh, but his pride was still dirty and bruised because of Riku Assasaki, his neighbor, and now nemesis. Of _**ALL**_ the low-down dogs he'd ever met in Twilight town, he had really toped the cake with his attitude. His ambiance enough was awful; his piss-poor attitude was worse, and his mood swings would drive Roxas CRAZY.

…

"_So who won?" Kairi asked._

"_I did" Roxas stated before Axel cut in._

"_No you didn't! You got your ass kicked! He poured a whole thing of relish down your shirt; it was so hilarious!" the flame head added, laughing. Namine slapped him on the arm, giving him a look. "What? You know it's true Namine- he got whipped!"_

…

_'I don't know_ **WHAT** _Selphie sees in you, nor Sora or Axel,_' he thought. He closed his eyes, his lips drawn back, teeth bared, and his jaw set. Anger reaching level ten.

"_That's not true Axel," she started, looking at both Sora and Kairi. "It was…more of a tie rather than one beating the other. Roxas got a good blow on the eye to Riku and well…" she gestured with her head towards Roxas's lip. It was slightly busted on the right side as a small amount of blood caked over to clod the blood flow._

"_Evenly matched."_

…

Just remembering- REMEMBERING!- of how much of jerk he was blocked out the fact he had ran out of warm water for the day…

…

"_What the hell dude?" Roxas yelled._

"_Me? You're the incompetent imbecile that knocked into me you dick wad! You're paying for these jeans!"_

"_Ok- you didn't warn me that you were there. What? Did you come to whine about your food?"_

"_No!"_

"_Just fucking wait your pasty ass!" Riku had had enough. No one was gonna treat him this way. Especially not some low class beggar like this douche._

"_You wanker," Riku spat, throwing a punch and with a cry from Roxas, it sent him flying back into Selphie who had suddenly appeared. She barely had enough time to catch him while screaming in surprise before Roxas had leapt up with a ferocious growl and tackled Riku head on._

"_Guys!" Selphie cried, going unheard._

_They were rolling, their bodies and clothes becoming a sticky mess from the ice cream, as both bashed into tables, plants, and carts carrying food and spilling that over. Customers suddenly became into an uproar, sitting in their chairs and watching with disappointment; some staff this was._

"_You are one of the worst waiters…I have ever had the displeasure…of serving me!" Riku hollered in shallow breaths. Picking up a small bowl of relish, a devilish grin forming on his face; he grabbed Roxas by the collar, ripping off a few buttons, and pouring the sour-sweet condiment down his shirt. Roxas yelped and jumped back, trying to get the crap out of his clothes; and it wasn't helping that people were laughing._

"_What's going on ya?" Wakka hollered, coming out of the room, ducking just as he did when a dish had been flung and missed the original target, smashing on the wall. "You's crazy eh?"_

"_Oh dang!" Vaan said under his breath, watching the battle rage on; he raised his brows as Roxas got a good blow by aiming a small cup at Riku's head. It landed perfectly, and blood had started to seep down his forehead, forming bloody tears. Roxas's lips formed a smirk as Riku glared at him._

"_Bastard," he murmured. "You bastard!" He charged at Roxas and threw another punch, this time aiming at his lip and busting the corner. Oh- if only he had __**just **__landed on his nose. "Be a man and hit me with your fists!" he yelled._

"_He's mad," Paine whispered to Yuna. Yuna winced as Roxas did what he asked, giving Riku a fairly small shiner on the eye._

"_Take THAT fuck wad!" Roxas cussed, charging Riku again and as he was walking towards him, he picked up that Strawberry Sorbet he was going to serve to one of those pretty girls at the table and flung its contents at Riku's face, his smile growing wider as Riku literally screamed._

"_That's fucking cold!"_

"_Yeah! Just like you…" Roxas's eyes began to widen slightly, watching Riku's body become rigid, than moving. He mechanically wiped the dairy treat from his face, all stone, and carved into something so scary a glare wouldn't even begin to cover how nasty Riku's face became contorted._

"_You don't even know me," he said so quietly before he jumped Roxas, pinned him down, and started slamming his head on the ground._

"_Roxas!" Namine cried, her hands covering her mouth. She hid her small smile behind her small hands as Roxas rolled them over and was trying to do the same thing Riku did; he wasn't as strong, so Riku easily pushed him into a near by table and Roxas had banged his head._

"_Tidus, we've gotta stop him!" Selphie started, charging into the wring of mess and placing herself in front of Riku as Roxas stood up, looking feral and rearing to go at it. "Enough!" she had herself spread out between them as Tidus came behind Riku and got him in an arm lock._

"_Hey!" Riku roared, trying to thrash out of it. He took one look at Selphie and that was enough to extinguish the flame._

"_Riku…Please…"_

_Namine had rushed to Roxas's side, as did Axel, and both helped him up. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking only at him. Only concern was for him!_

'_Namine…I just made an ass out of myself; I can't help it. I have really bad anger management. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'_

"_Y-yeah…Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled, his shoulders drooping in a tedious defeat. His head slowly swung over to Riku's direction-there was eye contact, and it wasn't pretty. Death was on Riku's face, pointed towards him- fine! 'Bring it at me big boy,' Roxas thought, 'show me what'cha got!'_

"_That bastard," Riku said softly. Selphie only sighed, taking his shoulder firmly in her grasp. Riku looked up, a puzzled look apparent, and Selphie only shook her head._

"_Let's get you clean up," Selphie said, offering a small smile. She turned and started leading Riku towards the back room, but not before catching eye contact with Roxas and Namine as Cid began to storm into the room, yelling out orders and asking what the hell was going on in there._

…

Finally drenched with enough cold water to wake him up, Roxas turned off the tap, stepped out, and began to dry off.

_'How many times did we say the word _bastard _today?_' he wondered, a frown forming on his face. And why was he so jumpy, so ready and gung ho on beating up Riku? _'There's something about him I just don't like, something that was pretty superficial._' Roxas finally decided; he firmly nodded to his reflection in the mirror, shaking his head and splattering water droplets everywhere. He left the bathroom, quickly got dress, and slammed himself face first into the bed; a pleasurable sigh flew from his lips and all the lights were out.

"Heaven at last," he drowsily mumbled; he had to get to sleep- **NOW**. Before the cogs in his brain started turning faster and harder, which made him think more.

There were other reasons Roxas wanted to throttle the arrogant bastard- it felt like as if he **cared** about him, about his actions and that deep, sad looked that had taken a home in his eyes. _'But I don't even_ _**know**_ _him_,' Roxas screamed to himself, groaning into the pillow as he tossed to the other side. His pretty blue eyes glanced at the clock on the wall, illuminated by the shining brilliance of the moon: 12:08 pm.

"Fantastic," he uttered. What was that stupid saying? Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer? "He vaguely reminds me of someone…"

Someone who he thought he had left behind a long, long time ago.

**AN****:** Personally, I thought the fight scene was…_Bleh._


	8. Rude Relish Rebel

Chapter Seven

"Augh…Go away…" he mumbled, pressing his face farther into the pillow, admiring how cool the white fabric was. Sun bathed the room and sparkled on the walls. The birds were chirping, promising for a better day today; locals were out early as usual, and the palm tree leaves whispered through the air, clapping like an auditorium full of applause- and then the phone rang _again_. "Go. Away," he murmured again, this time pulling the sheets over his naked chest.

Silence; sweet, white silence. He turned his head to the side, his blond spikes laying spread eagle, and watched the environment from outside.

Phone again.

"I'm not answering that," Roxas uttered. He tossed around in the bed and closed his eyes until the phone rang _**again**_. "I said I'm not answering that!" he told himself again, more assertive this time. It rang again, and Roxas began to growl angrily. Before he could take action, all ringing ceased, calming down the enraged monster Roxas turned into every morning.

"Technology sucks," He uttered before falling fast asleep again. Besides! It was only 7:50 in the morning. It wasn't like **he had some job he had to go to**; he already had his day planned out, and it did **not** start with waking up at 7:50 in the freaking morning. People who did _**that**_, at such an ungodly hour?

**Ludacris…**

…

"God dang Roxas!" Tidus cursed, closing his cell and giving up all hope that Roxas would answer his phone, "I think he's dead or something! I've been calling for the past ten minutes and not once did he answer his phone! Grr…" he growled, a little disappointed that his new friend wasn't coming to work today. Vaan only shook his head, going out back to serve tables and such. Paine rolled her eyes, gathering up menus and leaving; Yuna pursed her lip, taking Tidus's phone and looking at it.

"Hey!"

"Here," she started, her bi-colored eyes latching onto his, "let me send him a thorough text; that oughta get him up." She started texting, her slim fingers nimbly gliding over the keys, and as soon as she started she handed Tidus's cell back to him. Tidus just raised his brows.

"You're gonna get like, arthritis or something when you get older for texting so much; what an awful phenomenon it has become…" he sighed, shaking his head and tucking his precious cell into his pocket.

"**TIDUS**!" Cid roared, all the way from his office.

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it," Tidus muttered, grabbing a mop and bucket to ER 1; a small child just thrown up and lo-and-behold, Lexiaus wasn't at work today- again!

_'I'm gonna throttle that guy when he gets back_,' Tidus cursed. Yuna shrugged and kept on filing her nails as Selphie came back to the employee lounge room, throwing down a greasy apron and stomping to her cubby.

"I swear, Cid really needs to fire Penelo!" she screeched, making small fists with her little hands. Yuna raised a brow, nodding in agreement.

"Uh yeah? She's probably the worst klutz in the history of klutzes."

"Exactly! She just spilt this whole bucket of grease all over my uniform and you know how hard this stuff is to get out!" She huffed, cringing her face. Selphie leaned down to smell it, cringed again dramatically, and backed away. "Ugh, gross." Tossing her soiled apron towards the dirty clothes hamper, she made basket and turned to a small wooden peg behind her, donning a fresh one on. "Either that," she continued to Yuna, "or she needs some…some balance lessons!"

"She's a danger to us all," Yuna murmured, sounding a little less interested than Selphie wanted her to; said woman stomped towards her friend and placed her hands on her slender hips.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Not really," Yuna drawled, yawning, and going back to her text, "because we have this discussion about every other-"

Suddenly the back door burst open, revealing a winded Namine, her hair flying every other place, her chest heaving as she breathed in air; she looked flushed, as her pale cheeks took on a pinkish-red hue. Yuna had looked up from her texting and Selphie had stopped mid sentence with her mouth wide open, gaping at her roommate.

"Well geez Nam," Selphie started until Namine cut in.

"I'M LATE!" Namine screeched, sounding oh-so-much like a fishwife. "

"And if that isn't new…" Paine uttered, walking in, glancing around, picking up a stack of towels, and leaving just as soon as she came. Selphie turned from Paine to Namine and stood over her, placing a soothing hand on her back.

"You okay?"

"I…I just **ran** to work!" Namine gasped, bending over, her small hands resting on her knees. She coughed a few times for good measure, stood up straight, her shoulders squared, a fat smile plastered on her face, and marched on over to the time clock and slipped in her time card before 8:00…

…at 7:59.59.

"You are cutting it so close Nam!" Selphie giggled, shaking her head. That was Namine for you. Her parents must have been half turtle because Namine did things at her own pace, her own time and not a care in the world. "One of these days," Selphie started, tossing a pad and pencil to her friend, "Cid's gonna catch you."

"Yeah I don't think so," Namine said, a secret smile of her own as she pushed open the door and left the brake room only to stick her head back in the doorway a moment later. "Say…" she started, a little sheepish and a pink blush smearing her cheeks. "Uh…did any you guys see Roxas yet?"

Yuna turned her head towards Selphie, and both grinned- knowingly.

It was pretty obvious Namine liked "the New Guy."

"Speaking of Roxas," Yuna said, a devilish smile gracing her lips. She uncurled herself from her spot on her chair, tucking her cell phone away into her pocket; she popped out a piece of mint gum into her mouth while grabbing the morning newspaper and unfolding it to the front page. Yuna chuckled as she watched her coworkers' mouth's drop. Namine made for the paper, grabbing it and began reading the article.

"Oh my God."

Selphie snorted. "Oh wow- they are NOT going to be happy about this…"

…

"Okay I got my camera, my munny and all my junk," Roxas sang to himself as he tossed his belongings into his bag, a smile on his face because it was a new day. '_And a new chance to start over with Naminé.'_

Again a lazy grin befell our main man as he closed the door to his house, looked both directions in the hallway, and walked down the stairs, with a pop in his step. His slumber was decent, the air was fresh, and for once, he woke up not feeling groggy. Sure, his neighbor was HORRIBLE, but that didn't cloud his day at all, seeing as he was going to make it a prerogative to never EVER see Riku Assasaki again. "Oh to be alive again!" he sang louder, jumping up on the light post and swirling around it…

Only to face Riku himself, of course, with no shirt on his fairly muscled chest.

'_This man must love himself a lot if he's got to walk around with no shirt for all of us to see him in his glory_,' Roxas thought crassly. Before he could even realize what he was doing, his eyes fell into slants: a glare.

Riku just looked at him before glaring back. "Someone's having a good morning…" he uttered, clutching the newspaper in his hand a little too tightly; if he was ready to duke it out, so was Roxas.

"Is that illegal? I didn't know you owned the island…" Roxas shot back, a smug smile pursing on his lips; Riku rolled his icy eyes and yawned, stretching and flexing himself. Roxas only glared, a little bit jealous Riku was…was well…very masculine and it looked like he lifted weights quite frequently.

"Whatever," he muttered, looking around. That ticked Roxas off even more.

"What- you can't be seen around me?" Roxas huffed, starting to walk off until Riku suddenly grasped his shoulder with a strong strength and shoved him up against the brink wall that was unseen by many passer-bys.

"Exactly," he growled, letting go of his shoulders and then shoving the newspaper into his face. Roxas was a little dumbstruck for a moment, grabbing the paper with unstable fingers as he scanned the contents of the article. It was crude, exact, critical, and cunningly hilarious- something he would have normally enjoyed had it not been directed at him. It was a very **VERY** bad picture of Roxas punching Riku in the eye along with the caption of "Rude Relish Rebel" and going on how he'd most likely forced a young beautiful blonde (Naminé) to walk around town with him. It went on, a few more embarrassing things like quotes from the natives of Destiny Island.

"I've seen some weird things," one man quoted, "but I have never seen a grown man accost a beautiful young lady with him covered in Relish! Yuck!"

Another woman quoted "Is this the new way youngling's are trying to woo each other? If so, my husband needs to smear some mustard on himself."

All in all, the article now named "the New Guy" a relish freak and if you see him, stay far away because he might attack you…but let's not forget about Riku now.

"WHAT?" Roxas growled, wanting to shred this thing into confetti.

"Keep reading," Riku said, his tone almost deadly.

It went on with saying "Riku Assasaki- his last name should stop as Ass-"

"Well that's not very clever, Roxas murmured, "I could have told them that-"

"Hey-"

"Anyways," Roxas cut him off and went on reading. "We all know for Riku to sometimes be a bit…of a pre-Madonna, but this may have been a bit much. A number of people saw the spectacle, how he'd ruthlessly attacked a young man as he was trying to do his job, all over a few sore words. Was his huge pride pricked? Is he so much a baby he can't stand up with words, but only brawn?"

"Are you trying to make me look like an ass?" Riku almost yelled, pressing him farther into the wall. "And for the record of yesterday, I went back there to be the bigger man- since you obviously hold the brain of a five year old- and apologize but no! You had to go and call me a pasty ass!" He shoved Roxas against the wall even harder; Roxas was surprised he didn't have a concussion with how hard Riku was slamming him into the wall. He was so dazed he couldn't retaliate.

"I'm smarter, better looking, and a nicer person than you are Roxas," Riku stated, smirking when he saw Roxas's teeth bared, knowing he'd picked his pride. "And don't **ever** call me a pasty ass again; I don't like to bake myself in the sun like everyone else."

"Then _why_ do you live on a sun drenched island? That makes no sense!" Roxas retorted, finally pushing Riku off of him. "And you're not better than me; get off your high horse before you fall and break your tailbone." With one last standoff between the two men, Roxas turned around and left to where he was heading (and where that was, Roxas hadn't decided that yet) before Riku called out to him. "What Riku?"

"Don't you have to go to work today?"

Suddenly Roxas's cell phone in his pocket started to rumble, indicating he had a _text message_. He flipped it open, scanned and uttered "Crap," under his breath before taking off but not before calling out "Thanks!" to Riku.

"I didn't do anything," Riku said to himself, leaning against a small tree, watching Roxas run off and panic about his job.

ROXAS

GET YOU'RE A$$ 2 WORK OR ELSE

CID WILL FIRE YOU AND YOU WILL

NEVER FIND A JOB

AND YOU WILL BE BROKE AND

DIE! C U L8TER

"I forgot I had a job!" Roxas rambled to himself as he ran and dodged by people on the always-crowded boardwalk, which, he noticed, that some stared at him funny, some pointed and said "You're the relish guy!" and eventually, the group of girls from yesterday had stopped him.

"You're the Rude Relish Rebel!" the loudest one yelled, her face scrunched up in anger.

"Yes but I gotta go-" Roxas started before said girl stomped on his toes. **Hard.**

Maybe he needed a visit to the doctors, but Roxas was sure she broke his toes. "Ah! God damn it!"

"Don't you _**EVER**_ hurt Riku again you pig!" obvious fan queen of Riku screamed at him, pushing him down onto the pavement as Roxas was trying to nurse his toes. And she finished off her threat with all four girls throwing their gum into his hair.

"We'll beat you up so bad if you hurt Riku again!" another fan girl yelled, holding her hands dramatically close to her bosom.

"Alright ladies," Roxas mumbled, starting to stand up, "I'm sorry- but I really don't have time for this-"

Roxas was pushed down again.

'_God help me.'_

And with that, his group of Riku defenders ran off, giggling over their triumph, leaving their beaten villain quite stumped.

'_I don't even think I hit him that hard_,' Roxas thought to himself, grinning as he thought back to seeing him this morning with a bit of a shiner on his right eye.

"You're the Pickle Man!" someone behind Roxas exclaimed, jabbing him in the back with something sharp. "Can I have your autograph Pickle Man?"

"Um actually," Roxas started, standing up and swerving around to a group of children calling him Pickle Man, "It's relish-"

"PICKLE MAN!" They cheered, asking for his autograph or for him to sign something. Why, Roxas didn't want to bother wondering; all he did was sigh as he reached for the small piece of paper a little handed to him.


	9. ATTENTION READERS! Please read this!

**ATTENTION ALL FANFIC READERS!**

This story is going to be **_deleted!_**

But not to fret- I have realized that I would like to try and keep it alive, but with better and more _FRESH IDEAS!_ I am going to simply start it over. I wanted to thank everyone who has read this story, and especially those who gave me a review. Thank you so much; they made me so happy when I first received them. Reviews are kinda like rewards- like how people in sports get medals and trophies?

I don't have to be first place, but I have to enjoy it. And I enjoy writing. My goal this time around is to see how more improved I am with my writing. It's good practice! (Even if the characters aren't mine…) It also allows me to create something and who doesn't like having control?

In the new addition, some characters that appeared **won't** be there. The story plot is relatively the same…just realized I need to space out the chapters more. Better character and story development needs to be worked on, and it shouldn't sound…so _childish_ next time! (but not stale!)

So, I wrote this note, and hopefully it reaches everyone who liked this story. **I'll leave it up for about two more days**, but then it's "poof" gone, and then it will be uploaded- the new one- sometime this Saturday or Sunday….but maybe not.

When I was 14, I didn't have a job.

I'm 18, and I work on the weekends along with finals for college right now.

Until then y'all!


End file.
